The Time Vortex Girl
by Jezabelle31415926
Summary: Every Doctor Who fan has wanted to meet the Doctor and go on an adventure with him. Well Jezabelle may not have Doctor Who in her universe, but she can see into the time vortex and that counts for something right?
1. Intro

When I was 15, I was a huge geek, into mythology, preternatural things like ghost, vampires, werewolves, witches, and such, time travel. Another big thing about me, I have telepathic abilities and I was slightly psychic, I could see things, things that no other human could see.

The most beautiful things, I processed the world differently, not colors and sights; I saw past, present, and future. That's what I saw, things that have happened, things that could happen, and things that will happen.

I saw I was going to leave my world soon, my family, my friends, everything. I saw I was going to be important to many people in many places. And was okay with this, I knew I was going to meet amazing people and amazing creatures.

I saw what was going to happen to me, I wasn't going to be human, I would be taken, changed, and then I would be rescued. By a man, a man named Jack Harkness.

It was coming soon the day I no longer exist in this world. But become part of another. The day was only a few days after my nineteenth birthday.

It had come the day my life would change, the day the krillitanes would capture and experiment on me for three years, mixing different species into my DNA. Mixing a bit of Time Lord, slowing my ageing process allowing me to live for centuries, and enlarging my brain capacity.

Replacing parts of my body, mostly internal. I didn't need as much oxygen, and I didn't get cold or ill. I could translate every language and speak it too.

A bit of killitane its self. They gave me the wings of an angel, not an actual angel but they were pretty enough to be from one, with the ability to hide them out of sight, which was very helpful, imagine trying to find clothes that would fit around wings. Large wings that came above my head to drag the floor, while they were folded, black as the night.

They changed little things, like my eyes they could glow red with bright golden flecks. They glowed whenever I wanted them to or when I was scared or angry. And my teeth, as a scare factor, they lengthened my canine teeth on the top row. If I grinned just right I looked like one of those sparkling vampires from the book, um midnight or, what was it? Oh _twilight_ that's it with my red eyes and all. Could be a cool Halloween costume, the evil angel with fangs. I could hide the wings after some practice, only bringing them out when necessary.

Then Jack came, took me under his wing, became like a father or a brother, to me. Trained me for torchwood three, gave a vortex manipulator told that one day it would set itself and it would inform me when I was needed, when I met a man, he would call himself The Doctor, and when he needed me the most my manipulator would activate itself for the first time and take me there.


	2. The Parting of Ways Part 1

The first trip I took was to platform one, the game station with the Daleks I could remember this one from my world; this was his last day in this regeneration. The Tardis was gone meaning he sent Rose off already.

"Doctor, would you like a hand?" I called, to the man. His back was to me but that changed when he spun around.

"Jezabelle, why aren't you down stairs?" he asked looking at me.

"Oh we've meet. Looking forward to that," I said cheekily, as I started working on some wires.

"You haven't met me?" he asked confused.

"Nope, first time seeing you. I'll meet you again, then the time lines will straighten out and calibrate. Won't happen again," I told him.

"What?"

"the vortex manipulator, it's the first time it brought me to you, but it got confused, it'll send me back a few times then it will so we would have met but then it'll only send me one direction into your time stream."

"Okay, makes sense," he told me working on the wires.

"You're not human, what are you?" he said rather bluntly a few minutes later.

"Aho where have you manners gone?"

"Sorry, but would you kindly answer the question? You never told me, said I'd find out later," he said all sassy like, I smirked.

"Well I was originally human, but some krillitanes kidnapped me and added a few things. There's a dash of Time Lord, not enough to mean anything just a longer life. I've got wings, red eyes, and the fangs, and that about rounds it out and I do believe Jack needs a hand," just as I said that he patched in.

"Rose, I've called up the internal laser codes. There should be a different one on every screen. Can you read them out to me?" he asked.

"Hello Jack, Rose isn't here, but I can read them for you. Um they are, 7, 5, 3, 9, 25, and 8. That what you need?" I asked.

"Yeah that's what I needed, when did you get here?" he asked confused.

"Just a few minutes ago, first jump," I told him.

"Oh, well, it's certainly a moment in need," he said.

"It would seem so."

"Where is Rose, is she back yet?" he asked.

"No Jack, she's not coming back The Doctor sent her home," I told him softly.

"The delta wave will it ever be ready?"

"Tell him the truth Doctor. There is every possibility the delta wave will be complete, but no possibility of refining it. The delta wave must kill every living thing in its path, with no distinction between human and Dalek. All things will die, by your hand," the emperor said.

"Doctor the range of the transmitter covers the entire Earth," Jack stated.

"You would destroy Daleks and humans together. If I am God, the creator of all things, then what does that make you, Doctor?"

"There are colonies out there. The human race would survive in some shape or form, not you. You are the only Daleks in existence. The whole universe is in danger, if I let you live. Do you see, Jack? That's the decision I've got to make for every living thing. Die as a human, or live as a Dalek. What would you do?" he asked.

"You sent her home. She's safe. Keep working," Jack told him.

"But he will exterminate you," the emperor protested.

"Never doubted him, never will."

"Now tell me god of all Daleks, because there's one thing I never worked out. The words Bad Wolf, spread across the universe, drawing me in. How did you manage that?" The Doctor asked.

"I did nothing."

"Oh, come on, there's no secrets now, your worship," The Doctor snarked.

"They are not part of my design. This is the truth of God."

We began working even harder as the volunteers spread out.

"Jack, how're we doing?" The Doctor asked.

"Floor four nine five should be good. I like floor four nine five," he said.

"Lynda, what's happening on Earth?"

"The fleet's descending. They're bombing whole continents. Europa, Pacifica, the New American Alliance. Australasia's just gone," she told him.

"UH I've got a problem, they've found me," her voice slightly shaky.

"You'll be okay Lynda, that side of the station is reinforced against meteors," I told her, knowing the outcome.

"I sure hope so. You know what they say about Earth workmanship," she said then a moment later she screamed.

"Last man standing! For gods sake, Doctor, finish that thing and kill them!" Jack shouted.

"Finish that thing and kill mankind," the Emperor said.

"Doctor, you've got twenty seconds maximum," he told him.

He shouted out when the Dalek shot him, "Goodbye Jack I'll see you soon," I whispered.

"It's ready Doctor!" I called to him, meeting up with him at the switch.

"You really want to think about this, because if I activate the signal every living creature dies," he told the approaching Daleks and the emperor.

"I am immortal," the emperor stated.

"Would you like to test that?" I asked.

"I want to see you become like me. Hail The Doctor, the great exterminator."

"I'll do it."

"Then prove yourself Doctor. What are you, coward or killer?"

"Coward any day," I said taking The Doctor's hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Mankind will be harvested because of your weakness."

"And what about me, am I becoming one of your angels?" The Doctor asked.

"You are the heathen, you will be exterminated," the emperor exclaimed.

"Maybe it's time," The Doctor said closing his eyes.


	3. The Parting of Ways Part 2

"Alert. Tardis appearing," one of the Daleks said.

"You will not escape!"

The Tardis doors opened and the silhouette of Rose stood in the doorway.

"What have you done," The Doctor asked.

"I looked into the Tardis and the Tardis looked into me."

"You looked into the time vortex. Rose no one's meant to see that."

"This is the abomination!"

"Exterminate," the Dalek cried and shot a beam at Rose which she caught in her hand.

"I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words; I scatter them in time and space. A message to lead myself here," she said waving her hand and the words scattered.

I approached her carefully staying out of her sight.

"Rose, you've got to stop this. You've got to stop this now. You've got the entire vortex running through your head. You're going to burn," he told her.

"But I want you safe," she began but collapsed I jumped forward and caught her before she hit the ground.

"No this isn't how this goes," then that psychic power kicked in showing me what I had to do. "Oh leave it to me to get into trouble," I said to myself as I kissed Rose drawing the vortex into me, and setting Rose down gently, mindful of her head.

I stood and looked to The Doctor, "She wanted you safe, but her body couldn't handle the vortex, so I will finish what she started. Protect you from the false God," I told him.

"You cannot hurt me. I am immortal," the emperor stated.

"You are tiny," I spat at him, my red eyes mixing with the gold of the vortex, "I can see the whole of time and space and it is gorgeous. I see every atom of your existence and I divide them," I waved my hand and the Daleks in the room disintegrated.

"Everything must come to dust. All things. Everything dies. This is the last act of the Time War," and every Dalek and every Dalek ship was destroyed, even the emperor.

"Jezabelle, you've done it. Now stop. Let it go," The Doctor told me.

"Not yet, Doctor, my brother he still has a very, very long life ahead of him and he will be a very important man. And with this knowledge I bring life," I told him.

"But this is wrong! You can't control life and death," he told me.

"I know, but the exception will be only for this man, Doctor, for he will be needed, in the future," I told him knowing you can't mess with life and death it made too many paradoxes.

"The power's going to kill you and it's going to be my fault," he said coming ever so slightly closer.

"I can see everything, all that is, all that was, and all that could be."

"That's what I see. All the time, doesn't it drive you mad?" he asked.

"No it doesn't. I have always seen this, since my childhood," I told him truthfully.

"But, how?" he asked confused.

"I don't know, the vortex it doesn't hurt it's like, um, I don't how to describe it it's like a hug a great big hug from an old friend you haven't seen in a while," I described just as my legs gave out.

"Oh dear I think I might have over worked myself," I said, a little loopy with the power of the vortex whizzing around my head

"You need to let go of the vortex, Jezabelle," the Doctor told me imploringly.

"About that I may need some help, it doesn't want to leave yet, can you help?" I asked calmly.

"I think you need a Doctor," he said making me laugh.

He came closer and took my head in his hands, "Relax and let it go," he said just before he kissed me pulling the vortex from me, and releasing it back into the Tardis.

"Thank you," I said slightly dazed, "Take Rose in then if you don't mind, come back and get me, my legs don't quite want to listen yet."

He nodded and picked Rose up and entering the Tardis, before coming back and getting me, setting me down against the railing.

"Oh isn't she beautiful," I stated looking around.

I began to feel my legs again and slowly stood, using the rail to help. Standing for a few moments I could fully use my legs and began to venture around the console. I looked at The Doctor to find he was staring at me.

"What do I have something on my face?" I asked him, breaking him from his trance.

"Sorry no. Just you said you always saw the vortex. No one except Time Lords can do that, so how do you?" he asked.

"I don't know you can have a look if you like, I'll put away the important bits, go on I know you want to," I said walking around the console to stand in front of him.

"Are you sure?" he asked raising his hands to my temples.

"Go on, we haven't got all day," I told him playfully, concentrating on hiding all my knowledge of anything he shouldn't know yet.

After he was done, he retreated and dropped his hands, "I still don't understand," he said.

I shrugged, "Me either, not really I just know I was created for a reason. And apparently it's to help you, whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me," I laughed and skipped around the console, "Sexy I do hope we get along," I stated, stroking a bit of the Tardis wall I was next to.

 _"Oh we will my Angel, we will,"_ a voice said in my head.

"Woah, was that you Sexy? How can you speak to me like that, in head?" I asked her.

 _"Yes that was me. I can speak to you because you are part of the time vortex. The only child of the vortex,"_ she told me.

"But I thought river was too, at least close enough," I said.

 _"She will be born of the vortex, but you are the vortex. That's why you see so much why the vortex didn't hurt you like it did to the Flower. Why it's the Thief that your life is connected with, the last Time Lord, at the current moment."_

"That's right what about the Master?" I asked.

 _"You are, no sorry, will be friends, or at least get along better than him and my Thief,"_ she told me as Rose began to stir.

"I'll speak with you again soon, Sexy. The next day or two are going to be long. Would you let me fly you so The Doctor doesn't crash you?" I asked, already knowing how to fly a Tardis of course.

I received a light hum in response, "I'll take that as a yes," I kissed the wall and went over to The Doctor and Rose just as she woke up.

"What happened? Jezabelle, when did you here," she asked noticing me.

"Not too long ago," I told her, all perky like.

"Um okay. But what happened I don't remember," she asked The Doctor.

"You don't remember anything?" he asked.

"No, I remember singing," she told him.

"That's right I sang a song and the Daleks ran away."

"I was at home, no I wasn't I was in the Tardis, and there was this light. I can't remember anything else."

"Rose Tyler I was going to take you to so many places. Barcelona. Not the city, the planet, Barcelona. You'd love it. Fantastic place. They've got dogs with no noses. Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke, and it's still funny."

"Then, why can't we go?"

"Maybe you will, maybe I will. But not like this."

"You're not making sense."

"I might never make sense again. I might have two heads, or no heads. Imagine me with no head, and don't say that's an improvement. But it's a bit dodgy, this process. Never know what you're going to end up with," The Doctor double over, and Rose and I both ran to him.

"Stay back," he called, Rose stopped but I kept going, until I was beside him.

"I said stay back."

"Yeah well tough, you're not going to hurt me, I'm made of time vortex, apparently but we can get into that later," I told him taking some of his weight.

"What's going on? Doctor, tell me," Rose demanded.

"He absorbed the vortex he's not supposed to, my fault sorry about that, every cell in his body is changing."

"Can't you do something?"

"I am. Time Lords have a way of cheating death. Except it means I'm going to change. And I'm not going to see you again, not with this daft old face."

"It a perfectly good face," I told him sternly.

"Thanks, but before I go," he began.

"Don't say that," Rose interrupted nearly in tears.

"Before I go," I backed away from him with a soft smile, "Before I go, I just wanted to say, you were fantastic, absolutely fantastic, and you now what? So was I," and he began his regeneration.


	4. The Christmas Invasions Part 1

"Hello. Okay. Ooo new teeth. That's weird, so where was I. That's right Barcelona."

Rose looked like she was about to crack. "How do I look? No wait don't tell me," he began to studies himself. "Eyes, nose, ears, hair ooo big hair, side burns, or really bad skin, bit thinner, give me a bit I'll get used to it. oh I've got a mole, right in between my shoulders I can feel it, that's alright love the mole. So what do you think?" he asked us.

I walked around him studied him pushed his hair back from his face, "Not bad, going to have to do something about that hair, no one will take you seriously if they can't see your eyes. We'll have fun experiment with different styles, I think you could do spikey," I told him stepping back and leaned on the rail next to him.

"What about you Rose, what do you think?" he asked her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm The Doctor."

"No you're not."

His face fell slightly, then grinned, his mind finding something else for him to concentrate on.

"Forget Barcelona. It's Christmas, I'm taking you home," he told her and he started running around the console.

We began to move, Rose gripping the railing for dear life, while I went to the console.

"Faster, come on girl," he shouted over the noise at sexy.

"Sit down you're going to get us killed," I shouted back pulling levers and spinning wheels, applying brakes, trying to slow sexy down, to keep those of us who could die from dying.

"How do you know how to fly?" he asked.

"Comes with the whole vortex thingy, inside my head," I told him having to shout over the noise.

We kept running about trying to undo what the other had done, when we landed harshly after running into something, slowing our incredible speed.

The Doctor ran to the door and started talking.

"Here we are then, London. Earth. The Solar System. We did it. Jackie. Mickey. Blimey! No, no, no, no, hold on. Wait there. I've got something to say. There was something I had to tell you, something important. What was it? No, hold on, hold on. Hold on, shush, shush, shush, shush. Oh, I know! Merry Christmas!" The Doctor said just before he collapsed.  
Rose and I went to the door.  
"What happened? Is he all right?" Rose asked.  
"I don't know, he just keeled over. But who is he? Where's The Doctor?" Mickey asked.  
"That's him, right in front of you. That's The Doctor," I told them.  
"What do you mean, that's The Doctor? Doctor who?" Jackie asked.

"I mean what I said, this is The Doctor, now can we go inside I doubt this is very comfortable," I said.


	5. The Christmas Invasions Part 2

"Right, Mickey, get his legs," Jackie started.

"No need for that, just point in the direction of your flat please?" I asked picking The Doctor up and throwing him over my shoulder into a fireman's hold as gently as I could.

"This way," Rose said leading me to the flat her and Jackie shared.

I followed them up and into their flat.

"How can you do that? You must be only 45 kilos soaking wet yet you pick up a grown man like he's nothing more than a sack of flour," Mickey asked.

"I'm not human dear, it tends to make weight not an issue," I replied going to the spare bedroom Rose pointed me to and setting The Doctor down on the bed.

"Um we'll need some clothes to change him into, a stethoscope, and I would greatly appreciate a cuppa, or something stronger if you have it," I said beginning to remove The Doctor's shoes and jacket as Jackie left to get what I asked.

"That can't be him," Rose muttered from the doorway.

"What do you mean Rose?" I asked her giving her a glance before returning to my task.

"He's completely different, new face, new everything," she stated.

"Maybe but he's still the same man," I stated. I had only just met him but, I've seen what kind of man he was. My gift allowing me to see glimpses of my own future, and The Doctor was tightly wound around it.

"How would you know? We've only just met him.

"Rose, he is the same man that grabbed your hand and whispered run. The same man that took to see the stars, to see your sun explode. His is The Doctor, the same way you are Rose Tyler. Now if you aren't going to be useful go help your mother," I stated and turned my back on her. She sighed and left, and soon The Doctor was in only is trousers and jumper.

"Here, these are mum's new boyfriend's Howard," Rose said offering me the clothes.

"Thanks, I apologize for snapping at you. His regeneration shouldn't have done this, it's just stress," I told her taking the pajamas from her.

"You're different, you would've said your nickname for everyone already," she said venturing into the room.

"I've only just met all of you," I said, "I haven't come up with nicknames, not yet. Next time I jump into this time line I'll have one."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"This is the first jump I've made; The Doctor still needs to meet me. I'll jump there next most likely. A time in need is what activates this," I gestured to the vortex manipulator, "and that was a time in need. So here I am. Would you mind giving me a hand changing him?" I asked standing and approaching The Doctor unconscious form.

"Yeah, sure."

We managed through changing the obnoxiously tall and gangly man into the borrowed pajamas, with only one incredibly red face from Rose.

"Matter Rose? Never seen a half-naked man before?" I teased.

"Only the ones that I've dated," she muttered shoving me playfully.

"Take these out to the Tardis and put it on the pilot seat, she'll know what to do with them," I told her handing her The Doctors old clothes. She nodded, her face still a little red, and left the room.

"You know, it's not very good manners, leaving two pretty ladies all alone, shame on you," I said playfully to The Doctor as I tucked the sheets in around him, smoothing his hair out of his face.

"Here we go. Tina the cleaner's got this lodger, a medical student, and she was fast asleep, so I just took it. Though I still say we should take him to hospital," Jackie said coming into the room.

"We can't Jackie, he's not of this earth, they'd dissect them like a science project. One bottle of his blood could change things for the worst. Now hush please," I said taking the stethoscope. Placing it against his chest and listened to the soothing double beat.

"There both still working, lovely," I stated as Rose returned.

"What do you mean both?" Jackie asked.

"He's got two hearts. Another reason we can't take him to the hospital."

"Oh, don't be stupid," she stated.

"Promise you I'm not lying," I replied.

"Anything else he's got two of?" she asked hopefully glancing at certain areas of his body.

"Leave him alone," Rose told her mother.

"He does, in fact," I said sitting down laying the stethoscope around my shoulders for later.

"Really?" she asked eyes nearly bugging out of her head, Rose looked at me funny.

"Yep, eyes, ears, legs, arms, thumbs, shall I go on?" I asked jokingly looking at her.

"That was a rude trick," she said.

"You wanted to know," I said chuckling along with Rose.

I sat and watched The Doctor as Jackie and Rose came in occasionally. The Doctor let out breaths of golden time vortex and I heard it sing as it wafted out the window.

"It would be nice to be back in the proper time line, to actually experience everything I've seen. To have a conversation with you when you're not knocked out, would be nice too. Rose is a nice girl, nice job picking her as a companion by the way. I know what you need to heal you right away, but I've seen how that would turn out, and that would be worse than if I don't. Oh and I kept our screw driver and the psychic paper, never know when you'll need it," I said smirking.

"Oi! Did you know Harriet Jones made prime minister? Oh wait you haven't met her yet, right sorry. How's he doing?" Rose said as she entered the room.

"I haven't met her but I've seen her, lovely lady, good minister," I said, "He's doing pretty well, still the same, but he hasn't gotten worst."

"Mickey and I are going out, you should get out of this room or take a nap or something, okay?" she asked daring me to say no.

"I'll take a nap, see if Jackie would like some help cooking, promise," I told her going to kiss her cheek, "Now go have fun, I'm sure Mickey missed you."

She grinned and quickly left to meet with Mickey.

I dozed in my chair for a little while, then listened to Jackie complain about Rose on the phone to a woman named bev.

"Oh, no. Don't come round, darling. No, flat's all topsy turvy. Yeah, she just barges in and litters the place. Yeah. No, I'll come round and see you on Boxing Day," Jackie said coming into the room and handing me a mug of tea.

When she left The Doctor let out another cloud of golden glow.


	6. The Christmas Invasions Part 3

I dozed off again only to be woken by a large commotion.

I wondered out into the hall only to see a tree start spinning and the three people come running towards me.

I turned and ran back to the room that held The Doctor, then turned to face Rose once she made it in and slammed the door Jackie and Mickey pushing a wardrobe in front of it.

"What the hell is going on?" I demand.

"Robot Santas are after us. I have no idea why. Now a Christmas tree is going to kill us, and The Doctor is knocked out and no help to us," she said scrambling around the room.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"His screwdriver!" she shouted.

I grabbed it from my pocket and looked at her. She glanced up and saw it leaping at me to grab it.

"You have a plan?" I asked.

"Nope," she said going to The Doctor and placing the screwdriver in his hand and whispered something in his ear.

He leaped up and pointed the screwdriver at the tree as it burst into the room, stopping it in its tracks and making it explode.

"Remote control, but whose controlling it?" he asked.

He led us out to see the robot Santas Rose was telling me about.

"That's them. What are they?" Mickey asked.

"Shush!" Rose told him.

The Doctor aims the screwdriver at them and the Santas back away. Then they are beamed away.

"They've just gone. What kind of rubbish were they? I mean, no offence, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's going to scare them off," Mickey states.

"Pilot fish," The Doctor informs us.

"What?" Rose asked.

"They were just pilot fish," The Doctor says again.

The Doctor doubles over in pain and I reach out for him.

"Damn it, you should be sleeping still," I muttered to him and he grinned at me.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked worriedly.

"You woke me up too soon. I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy," The Doctor says as he exhales golden energy.

"You see? The pilot fish could smell it a million miles away. So they eliminate the defense, that's you lot, and they carry me off. They could run their batteries on me for a couple of ow!" he keels over again before he could finish.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Jackie worries coming to stand in front of him as I help him hold himself up.

"My head! I'm having a neuron implosion. I need," The Doctor starts.

"What do you need?" Jackie asks before he can finish.

"I need-"

"Say it. Tell me, tell me, tell me."

"I need-"

"Painkillers?"

"I need-"

"Do you need aspirin?"

"I need-"

"Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh, I don't know, Pepto-Bismol?"

"I need-"

"Liquid paraffin. Vitamin C? Vitamin D? Vitamin E?"

"I need-"

"Is it food? Something simple. Bowl of soup. A nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?"

"I need you to shut up," The Doctor finally spits out.

"Oh, he hasn't changed that much, has he?" Jackie says

"We haven't got much time. If there's pilot fish, then. Why's there an apple in my dressing gown?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, that's Howard. Sorry," Jackie replied.

"He keeps apples in his dressing gown?"

"He gets hungry."

"What, he gets hungry in his sleep?"

"Sometimes."

"Argh! Brain collapsing. The pilot fish. The pilot fish mean that something, something, something is coming," The Doctor grips his head before passing out again.

I carried The Doctor back to his bed and tucked him back in, mopping the sweat from his brow with the rag Rose fetched for me.

"Any change?" Jackie asked me as I reached for the stethoscope.

"We'll know in a moment," Rose told her.

I placed it against his chest, but heard only a single beat, "One heart. Painful, at best, fatal at worst," I told them, bowing my head and rubbing my eyes with the heels of my hands.

"I'll watch him, you guys find out what's going on with the pilot fish, and whose controlling them," I told Rose and Jackie, the latter left while the former stayed for a moment before nodding and leaving as well.


	7. The Christmas Invasions Part 4

"Hey Jezabelle," Rose called for me a while later.

I Rose and made my way to the living room.

"Yeah?" I asked leaning against the doorway.

"Can you understand any of this?" she asked pointing at the telly where an alien was roaring at the screen in his native tongue.

 _'_ _Cattle. You belong to us. To the Sycorax. We own you. We now possess your land, your minerals, your precious stones. You will surrender or they will die. Sycorax strong, Sycorax mighty, Sycorax rock,'_

"Yeah I understand him," I told them.

"What did he say?"

"Short story, they say they own us and we will surrender or die, also they rock," I said smirking at the idiotic mindset of this species.

"How can you understand them if Rose can't?" Mickey asked.

"I understand most languages without the help of the Tardis," I told him.

I commandeered Mickeys laptop hacking into private lines and laptops of the people working in the government.

"The Doctor wouldn't do this. The old Doctor, the proper Doctor, he'd wake up. He'd save us," Rose whispered to Mickey, their backs to me as they glanced at the room The Doctor was in.

"God damn it Rose! I've had enough of this, crap that you're pulling!" I said loudly slamming the laptop shut and standing up as she jumped and spun to face me.

"What?" she asked confused at my sudden outburst.

"I just got here. Just met you and I've just started liking you. But every time you say something like that I want to throttle you. What makes him so different? You haven't even spoken a good word to him and yet here you are, acting like he kicked your goddamned puppy, and I'm sick of it!" I yelled at her.

"And how would know what he's like, you admitted that you've only just met us!" she yelled back.

"Exactly! I met him when he had his other face, when he sent you back to save your live. He was ready to die for you. And I was ready to die for a girl I had never met, for a brother I would never see again. Then he saved both our lives and died for us. He comes back and what does he find? A little girl throwing a fit because you didn't get your way. So what he has a new face, a new body. He's the same man! If you could get that into that thick head of yours, it would be lovely," I yelled.

"Yeah well, I-," she trailed off not knowing what to say back at me.

"When you figure that one out come find me," I muttered stepping around her to get to the spare bedroom where The Doctor was.

"Hey deary, let's check that heart, yeah?" I murmured to mainly myself seeing as he was unconscious.

Still only one beating heart, thing weren't looking good. Doctor has only one heart, aliens think they own the planet, blood control, and a whiny girl who's lost her faith in The Doctor.

I sat in the chair and took his hand, looking through all the glimpses of the future I've seen.

"You know, I never really connected with anyone, I find them all rather moronic. But speaking just a few words with you and you've already caught my attention. You say we've met, and I look forward to it," I stopped and sighed, shaking my head.

"Rest well, deary" I said kissing his forehead and leaving the room.

"What's happening?" I asked as I saw the prime minister on the telly again.

'But, ladies and gentlemen, this crisis is unique, and I'm afraid to say, it might get much worse. I would ask you all to remain calm. But I have one request. Doctor, if you're out there, we need you. I don't know what to do. If you can hear me, Doctor. If anyone knows The Doctor, if anyone can find him, the situation has never been more desperate. Help us. Please, Doctor. Help us. God help us.'

Rose muttered something to her mother and started crying into her shoulder.

"Come on we need to make sure The Doctor is safe we need to get him to the Tardis. Mickey grab your laptop," I state going back to grab The Doctor and carry him out to the Tardis the three humans following behind me shortly after.

The glass shattered and Rose told her mother something making her go back into the flat.

"They've made the atmosphere," I informed them continuing my way to the Tardis.

"Mum would you just leave that stuff!" Rose called to her mother who was carrying multiple totes and bags.

"Its food, you said we needed food," she called back stumbling into the Tardis.

"No chance you could fly this thing?" Mickey asked as I settled The Doctor down momentarily to check that at least one heart was still beating.

"Not anymore no," Rose replied.

"I could, but it's not time. Not yet," I said sighing after hearing only the one heart.

"Not time? What does that mean?" Mickey asked.

"I see what needs to happen, and what would happen if I changed it, if I fly the ship away right now, we would be captured and us and the entire Earth would be killed or turned into cattle," I told him.

"SO what do we do? Just sit here?" he asked.

"Yes, we do," was my reply.

"Right here we go, nice cup of tea," Jackie said passing a flask of said tea to Rose.

"The solution to everything," Rose sighed taking a sip.

"I'll go get the rest of the food," Jackie states before leaving.

"Tea. Like we're having a picnic while the world comes to an end. Very British. How does this thing work? If it picks up TV, maybe we could see what's going on out there. Maybe we've surrendered. What do you do to it?" Mickey asked.

"It just sort of tunes itself," Rose replied.

"Sexy love, would you mind turning on the current news station please?" I called into thin air.

A moment later a screen turned on, showing a news broadcast.

"Thank you love," I told her.

They watched the station for a minute, before Mickey suggest that someone go help Jackie with the food.

"Jezabelle, would you mind?" Rose asked her eyes not leaving the screen.

"Yeah sure," I muttered walking out the doors only to be grabbed and dragged out of the Tardis.

 **Forgot to update when I was going to but at least I remembered, sorta. Any who, bit of a cliff hanger. and more words per chapter! I'll try to keep it up but who knows if I can. Oh well, Review please.  
**


	8. The Christmas Invasions Part 5

"Unhand me!" I yelled kicking around.

The noise made Rose and Mickey come out and I yelled, "Close the doors!"

Mickey managed to slam them shut seconds before another Sycorax grabbed him.

"Rose. Rose! I've got you. My Lord. Oh, my precious thing. The Doctor, is he with you?" the prime minister asked.

"No. We're on our own," she informed her.

"The girl on fire. She has the clever blue box. Therefore, she speaks for your planet," the Sycorax stated with a man repeating the words in English.

"But she can't," Harriet protested.

"Yes, I can."

"Don't you dare," Rose warned.

"Someone's got to be The Doctor, haven't they?"

"They'll kill you," Harriet told me.

"Then I'll make it funny," I told them before stepping up.

"I address the Sycorax according to Article Fifteen of the Shadow Proclamation. I command you to leave this world with all the authority of the Time Lord Parliament of Gallifrey, and the Galifreyian Confederacy as sanctioned by the Time Lord President. Now, leave this planet in peace!" I state loudly as the words whispered to me.

They busted into laughter.

"You dare go against the proclamation. You will be executed, this is a level five planet," I called.

"Did you think you were clever? We are the Sycorax, we stride the darkness. Next to us you are but a wailing child. If you are the best your planet can offer as a champion," he starts the man echoing him again.

"Then your world will be gutted,"

"Then your world will be gutted-"

"And your people enslaved,"

"Hold on, that's English," the echoing man said stopping his translation.

"He's talking English," Harriet stated.

"You're talking English," Rose told the alien.

"I would never dirty my tongue with your primitive bile," the leader spat.

"That's English. Can you hear English?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, that's English," Mickey said.

"Definitely English," echo man said.

"I speak only Sycoraxic!" the leader yelled.

"Yes love I know. But we have a translator that was out of commission for a short while and it seems he just woke up. Would you like to make you entrance now deary?" I called towards the Tardis.

Everyone turns to look at the Tardis. The Doctor opens the doors, and says, "Did you miss me?"

The Sycorax leader cracks his whip, and The Doctor catches the end and pulls it out of his hand.

"You could have someone's eye out with that," The Doctor states.

"How dare!"

The Doctor takes a thick club off another Sycorax and breaks it across his knee.

"You just can't get the staff. Now, you, just wait. I'm busy. Mickey, hello! And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North. Blimey, it's like This Is Your Life. Tea! That's all I needed, a good cup of tea! Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing the synapses. Now, first thing's first. Be honest, how do I look?" The Doctor said surprisingly fast for a man whose body was dying only moments ago.

"Er, different," Rose replied hesitantly.

"Good different or bad different?" he asked.

"Good different love," I told him smirking at him, he replied by giving me a cheeky wink.

"Am I ginger?"

"No, you're just sort of brown," Rose informed him.

"I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger. And you, Rose Tyler, fat lot of good you were. You gave up on me. Oh, that's rude. That's the sort of man I am now, am I? Rude. Rude and not ginger," he states.

"I'm sorry. Who is this?" Harriet asked looking at The Doctor.

"I'm The Doctor," he states

"He's The Doctor," Rose repeated.

"But what happened to my Doctor? Or is it a title that's just passed on?" Harriet asked.

"I'm him. I'm literally him. Same man, new face. Well, new everything," he said.

"But you can't be," she replied

"Harriet Jones, we were trapped in Downing Street and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens, it wasn't the war, it was the thought of your mother being on her own," he says.

"Oh, my God."

"Did you win the election?" The Doctor asked.

"Landslide majority," Harriet stated happily.

"If I might interrupt," the Sycorax leader said.

"Yes, sorry. Hello, big fellow,"

"Who exactly are you?"

"Well, that's the question."

"I demand to know who you are!" the leader roared.

"I don't know!" he roared back mockingly.

"See, there's the thing. I'm The Doctor, but beyond that, I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested. Am I funny? Am I sarcastic? Sexy?" here he threw another wink my way, "Right old misery? Life and soul? Right handed? Left handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob. And how am I going to react when I see this, a great big threatening button. A great big threatening button which must not be pressed under any circumstances, am I right? Let me guess. It's some sort of control matrix, hmm? Hold on, what's feeding it?" The Doctor asked opening the pillar supporting the button.

"And what've we got here? Blood? Yeah, definitely blood. Human blood. A Positive, with just a dash of iron. Ah, but that means blood control. Blood control! Oh, I haven't seen blood control for years. You're controlling all the A Positives. Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem. Because I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a great big threatening button which should never, ever, ever be pressed, then I just want to do this!" he shouted slamming his hand down on the big red button.

"No!" Harriet and Rose yelled simultaneously while I cackled, we were going to have fun in this regeneration.

"You've killed them!" echo shouted at the Doctor.

"What do you say big fellow? Are they dead?" the Doctor asked.

"I allowed them to live," the leader responded.

The Doctor scoffed, "Allow? You've no choice. I mean, that's all blood control is. A cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the pants off you, but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis. You can hypnotize someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis. You can't hypnotize them to death. Survival instinct's too strong."

"Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force," the leader said with the approval of the large group behind him.

"Well, yeah, you could, yeah, you could do that, of course you could. But why? Look at these people. These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun, there is more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than. No, hold on. Sorry, that's The Lion King. But the point still stands. Leave them alone!" the Doctor said making me chuckle.

"Or?"

"Or, or I challenge you!" the Doctor said grabbing a sword from the nearest Sycoraxian.

This seems to be funny as the Sycorax laughs.

"Oh, that struck a chord. Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?

"You stand as this world's champion," the leader says sizing him up.

"Thank you. I've no idea who I am, but you just summed me up," the Doctor replied throwing his dressing gown at me, well my general area seeing as I was closer than the other group.

"So, you accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?" the Doctor taunts.

The leader growls making up his mind.

"For the planet?" the leader spat.

"For the planet," the doctor states.

They clash swords moving about for a moment before Rose shouted out at him.

"Look out!"

"oh yeah that helps, wouldn't have thought of that otherwise," he told her sarcastically.'

They continue the duel and the Doctor leads them out saying, "Bit of fresh air?"

The Doctor was knocked down and thwacked in his nose.

Rose surged forward to help him and I grabbed her around the waist.

"NO you'll forfeit the challenge!" I said loudly.

"But-" she tried to argue.

"She's right, listen to her," the Doctor says moments before the Sycorax leader cut his hand off.

"You've cut off my hand," he stated shocked.

"Ya! SYCORAX!" the leader replied standing hoisting his sword in the air.

"And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky. Because quite by chance I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle, which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy to do this," the Doctor says raising to his feet as a new hand grows back.

"Witchcraft," the Sycoraxian leader accuses.

"Time Lord," the Doctor said grinning.

"Doctor!" Rose called stealing a sword from a Sycorax near her and tossing it to him.

"Oh so I'm still the Doctor then? He asked, catching the sword.

"No arguments from me," she replied.

The Doctor turned to the leader and said, "Want to know the best bit? This new hand? It's a fightin' hand!" ending with a really bad Texan accent.

They begin to fight again. The Doctor disarms the Sycorax and thumps both hilts into its abdomen, twice. It falls, right on the edge, overlooking London.

"I win," the Doctor stated, sword at the Sycoarax's throat.

"Then kill me," it spat back.

"I'll spare your life if you'll take this Champion's command. Leave this planet, and never return. What do you say?" the Doctor offered.

"Yes."

"Swear on the blood of your species."

"I swear."

"There we are, then. Thanks for that. Cheers, big fellow," the Doctor said lowering the sword and making his way towards us.

"Bravo!" Harriet praised.

"That says it all. Bravo!" Rose told him.

"Ah, not bad for a man in his jim-jams," the Doctor jokes.

"I could say the same, deary" I said helping him into the dressing gown.

"Very Arthur Dent. Now, there was a nice man. Hold on, what have I got in here?" he reached into his pocket, "A satsuma. Ah, that friend of your mothers. He does like his snacks doesn't he? But doesn't that just sum up Christmas? You go through all those presents and right at the end, tucked away at the bottom, there's always one stupid old satsuma. Who wants a satsuma?"

The Sycorax leader gets up, grabs his sword and runs at the Doctor's back. The Doctor throws the satsuma at a control on the spaceship hull, a piece of the wing opens up and the leader falls to his death.

"No second chances. I'm that sort of a man," the Doctor states, throwing and arm around Rose and I.

We reenter the space craft and face the remaining Sycorax.

"By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when go you back to the stars and tell others of this planet, when you tell them of its riches, its people, it's potential. When you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this. It is defended," the Doctor spoke to all of them before the six of us and the Tardis were beamed back to earth.

 **I've been taking a while to update so I give you this *gestures to sparkling chapter* I hope you like it. It may be a while before I can update again but I will, promise.  
**


	9. The Christmas Invasions Part 6

"Where are we?" Rose asked wondering out from under the Doctor's arm.

"Just off Bloxom road. We're just around the corner we did it!" Mickey said happily.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Doctor said watching the ship leave the atmosphere.

I zoned out of the conversation, no one really spoke directly to me, no one notice me except to pull me into a group hug.

The Doctor jumped away from me and I jerked back to reality.

Harriet just blew up the Sycorax and now the Doctor and she were having a heated discussion.

I watched from afar not wanting to be pulled into it, soon he said something to echo man, Alex maybe, and walked towards leading us back to the Tyler's flat as Harriet shouted at him.

"You guys go on, start up some celebrating, it's Christmas after all, we need to change," I told the other as I pulled the Doctor towards the Tardis.

"Hey, girl," I said patting the railing as I made my way to the closet.

"How do you know your way around?" the Doctor asked.

"I spoke to her, the Tardis that is, she told me that I'm part of the time vortex," I told him entering the humongous closet and made an immediate left.

"What? How can you be-?" he stopped trying to figure that out.

"Don't know. Never really thought about it," I stepped behind a screen as the Doctor started browsing a rack of clothes still thinking about how I could be part of the time vortex.

I slipped on a cocktail dress and studied my reflection.

"What do you think, a bit over dressed yeah?" I asked him stepping out barefooted.

"A bit, yeah," he replied looking me up and down, "Looks nice though."

"Thanks, try something with a tie," I told him going back to change.

I slipped on a pair of slim cut dark jeans that appeared hung over the mirror.

I slipped them on and a green v neck t-shirt and went searching for a jacket.

"How's this?" the Doctor asked, stepping out from his own screen.

He wore a pinstripe brown casual suit, and a white shirt, with a brown toned tie; I cracked a smile as I glanced at his red trainers.

"Love it," I told him, "But it's missing something."

"Thought so to," he nodded coming to browse the rack of coats with me.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. We would hold a coat up to ourselves, and the other would shake their head or make a face.

I sighed and went looking for shoes so I wasn't running around sock-footed.

The Doctor settled on a long trench coat, and sat down as I kept looking.

I found the shoes quicker than the nonexistent coat. A pair of thick heeled leather ankle boots.

"Have you seen my old jacket by chance?" the Doctor spoke breaking the quiet.

"Yeah Rose brought it out here after I got you changed. Why?" I replied.

"It had my screwdriver and my psychic paper, in the pockets, and a few other things," he said.

"That's what I was forgetting, give me a second," I told him going back behind the screen to dig through my old jacket pockets, returning a few moments later victorious.

"Here you are love, everything else I'm sure the Tardis took care of for you," I said handing him his things.

"Thank you Jezabelle."

He sat as I went back to searching for a jacket.

"You really only just met us?" the Doctor asked slowly.

"Yeah, but I've seen things, it's like I've known you for months at least, if not years," I told him.

"DO you know where you'll be next?"

"Not really, I'll probably show up where ever we met then just go on in your time line from there, skipping this point of course," I told him holding up an army jacket.

He shook his head at it, "I heard you arguing with Rose, what started it?" he asked.

"Petty things that added up. Like I've said I just met you both, and I got a first impression off of you, I just didn't like hers," I told him.

"What was your first impression of me and her then?" he asked shaking him head at another jacket.

"Well, when I met you it was in a time of need, which was why I was there, you were ready to lay your life down, to save someone you cared for, I have a feeling you had tried to send me away earlier hadn't you. I was most likely pulled to another point in time. you had sent Rose off and were about to die. You gain my trust and respect in those few moments. And when I met Rose, she had put herself in danger simply because she didn't respect your sacrifice, she dented the console by the way, if you haven't notice. Had I not have been zapped into that moment, so many things would have changed, and it wouldn't have been for the better," I sighed holding up another jacket and putting it back before the Doctor could shake his head.

"I just hope she proves herself, otherwise we might not get along," I grabbed a leather jacket and slipped it on.

"I kinda like this one, what do you think?" I asked turning to face the Doctor.

"It looks good," he told me.

"Yeah?"

"Definitely," he said, "Shall we?"

"We shall," I replied walking with him out of the room.

"The little minx, she changed the rooms," I muttered looking around at the new walls.

"It seems she wants us to wonder for a bit," he said, "Might as well start."

We walked but it was an endless corridor, at least it felt like it.

"I heard what you said while I was sleeping," the Doctor said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I asked glancing at him then back at the walls hoping sexy would show that we at least going in the right direction.

"you said I caught your attention," he said.

"You have, I told you. My first impression of you is great. I just hope I made as good as an impression as you did. But judging by the look on your face I made a fool of myself, oh well," I said watching the walls change and the corridor turn right.

"You know we really need to do something about that hair, it's hanging in your eyes, how is anyone going to take you seriously?" I said suddenly.

"What's wrong with my hair?" he asked.

"It's long and has lots of volume, but you don't do anything with it. put some gel in it make it spikey in the front something," I told him.

I was struck with a head ache then.

"Already? But I don't wanna go," I whined.

"GO where?" the Doctor asked.

"To the next jump, I get a wicked headache, and for god's sake do something with your hair," I told him pecking him cheek then stepping back, pulling up my wrist to try and see when I'd be going, but was pulled out of the time line before I could.

 **Bit of a filler. Next posting will be the Doctor meeting her for the first time.**


	10. Rose Part 1

I hit the ground hard rattling the grates of the Tardis floor.

"Bloody hell, I wasn't even ready yet, couldn't you have waited a moment? Or two even?" I muttered as I sat up my wings twitching in my annoyance, having come out instinctually.

"Who are you?" the Doctor demanded. It was the Doctor I had first met, jumper and leather jacket.

"Funny, real funny. Did you put him up to this? Eh girl?" I asked patting the wall as I stood.

"I'm not joking. Who are you and how did you get on my ship?' he demanded once more.

I looked at and he was tense and extremely weary of me.

"You haven't met me yet, have you? The time lines must be correcting themselves, and it's about damn time too. Would have hated to bounce around until it fixed itself. Honestly dropping me in the middle of something I had no clue about. Anyways, I'm Jezabelle. And you're the Doctor. and we are in the Tardis, love the look by the way, oh well," I said as I skipped over to him offering my hand, my other one dragging along the railing and the console when I got to it.

He carefully took my hand and I gave it a good shake.

"Where are we off to eh?" I asked sitting in the pilot's chair.

That seemed to shake him loose of the stupor I had put him in.

He ran about the console, "I was tracking a strange signal that seems to be centered around Earth. That was when you showed up, brace yourself."

"When and where?" I asked him watching him run about the console.

"England, early 2000s," he replied.

"Fun," I replied as he landed his ship.

He shot off toward the doors, and I followed behind, hiding anything non earthly.

"Where are we going?" I asked excitedly.

"We aren't going anywhere, you are going back to where ever you came from," the Doctor said stopping me.

"Why?" I asked him.

"I don't work with people," he told me seriously.

I laughed, "Good, one. Come on I've got a hunch where we should start," I told him starting down the street.

"Why should I listen to you?" he demanded stopping me once again.

"Because you really shouldn't. But when was the last time you had a bit of fun?" I told him grinning, "You can trust me enough, not to get you killed. Now come on we need to get to London," I told him dragging him down the street.

It was around nightfall that we finally found the right building.

"Henrick's, it sounds familiar, probably shopped here before. Basement?" I asked.

"Basement, easiest to break into," he said walking behind the building with me in tow.

We soniced our way in and started poking around looking for stairs or an elevator.

"What's that noise?" the Doctor asked.

"Don't know. I'm sure you can pick up radio frequencies with those ears," I teased.

"What are you saying?" he asked warningly.

"My, what big ears you have Doctor," I said, then paused, "You mean that noise?"

"Yep."

"This way," I said and he followed.

We opened a door and saw dummies coming to life, cornering a girl next to the door.

The Doctor reached out and grabbed her hand and whispered, "Run."

I grabbed her other hand and we ran for an elevator on the opposite side of the basement, signs pointing us in the proper direction.

As the Doctor struggled with the dummy arm I got a good look at the girl. Rose Tyler.

The Doctor managed to puff off its arm and get the doors to close and soon we were riding the lift up.

"You pulled off his arm," Rose stated shocked.

"Yep. Plastic," the Doctor replied tossing it to her.

"Very clever. Nice trick! Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?" she asked.

"Why would they be students?" I asked her.

"I don't know," she said.

"Well, you said it. Why students?" the Doctor told her.

"Cause to get that many people dressed up and being silly, it's got to be students," she said, shrugging.

"That makes sense, well done," the Doctor stated nodding to her and I smirked.

"Thanks," Rose replied thinking she figured it out.

"They're not students," the Doctor and I said. I grinned at him and he glanced at me. He'd warm up to me eventually.

"Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's calling the police," Rose stated firmly.

"Whose Wilson?" I asked her.

"Chief electrician," she told me.

"Wilson's dead," the Doctor replied.

"Oi! Rude," I scolded smacking his arm.

He looked at me like 'what did I do?'

The elevator doors open and we exit, Rose following the two of us.

"That's just not funny. That's sick," she told us.

"Hold on, mind your eyes," the Doctor said ignoring her, whilst disabling the lift with the sonic.

"Who are you then? Whose that lot down there?" Rose demanded, "I said, who are you?"

"They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this," he shows her the small bomb we assembled earlier "So, I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me. No, you go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed," the Doctor told her pulling me through a door.

Then poked his head back in, "I'm the Doctor by the way, that was Jezabelle. What's your name?"

"Rose."

"Nice to meet you Rose. Run for your life," he told her closing the door and leading me up to the roof.

"How long of a delay did you set?" I asked him as he wired it to the transmitter.

"Um, thirty seconds," he replied off handedly.

"You're going to clear the building in thirty seconds?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes. No, I'll figure it out," he replied dismissively not looking up.

I watched him for a few more minutes as he finished installing the bomb.

He stood and started looking around.

"Ready?" I asked standing.

"If, we can make it to the stairs," he started. I rolled my eyes.

"Give me your hand," I told him offering mine.

"Why?" he asked skeptically.

"Because I have a plan. Give me your hand," I repeated.

He took my hand hesitantly, and I pulled him to face the ledge overlooking an overwide alley.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Do you trust me?" I said ignoring the question.

"Why?"

"Do, you, trust me," I asked slowly.

"I- yes," he said, looking me in the eyes.

"Good, get ready, and run," I said pulling him straight at the edge still holding his hand.

We hit the edge and I leapt, he followed whole heartedly.

I spun and pulled him to my body, throwing open my wings and taking to the air.

"Bloody hell," he exclaimed gripping my waist tightly.

"You're not afraid of heights are you?" I asked looking at him.

"Not normally," he replied.

The bomb went off, the shock wave hit us, it wasn't strong enough to throw us out of the sky, only enough for me to miss a beat.

"Ready to land?" I asked and he nodded eagerly.

I lowered us to the ground as slowly and gently as possible. He was looking a bit green around the gills.

I steadied him as we hit the ground.

"Are you alright? First time flyer. Breathe, it'll go away," I promised as he gripped my arms to steady himself.

"I didn't realize you weren't used to the lack of ground beneath your feet," I said as he straightened and let go of my arms.

"We need to find the main transmitter," he said walking back in the general direction of the Tardis.

"I could fly us," I called at him teasingly, as I caught up with him.

"No," he stated quickly, clearly not enjoying flying.

"Oh, party pooper," I said as I mocked pouted then grinned.

"So what are we doing now?" I asked.

"We're going back to the Tardis to see if can get another signal for the main transmitter. If not we will need to find something to boost the signal," he said.

"Like oh I don't know, that arm you ripped off maybe? Could work as a starting point," I suggested.

"That's, a good plan, actually. Fantastic," he said grinning.

"we'll stay in til the sun comes up. Everyone is on their way to bed now," I told him taking his hand and swinging it between us.

He glanced at me then looked at our hands, but didn't say anything or pull his hand away so I was content with grinning and swinging our hands on our way to the Tardis.

 **I apologize for the lack of action discription in my story, E-man-dy-S in particular. Recently Doctor Who has been taken off Netflix so I've been haveing to use scripts and transcripts when I can find them. Another reason why it takes so long for me to update. I will be trying to put more description in the story. I'd also like to thank everyone who has stuck with me so far. Until next time, Kisses!**


	11. Slightly Important Author's Note

Recently I have come upon a story this is similar to mine in the details of the OC. Though it is older than mine, posted before I even began to think of my OC Jezabelle. So I am going through my chapters to remove the clashing details. It wont be much, so you don't reread to reread the entire story just to see the little bit I changed, though if you want to I won't stop you. I'll be posing the newest chapter after I've finished.

Apologies for making my lovely reader waiting, Jezabelle.


	12. Rose Part 2

"I thought you said you knew where you were going," I stated as I watched him slowly spin in a circle at an intersection.

"I do, the reading are getting jumbled," he told me.

"Gimme," I said holding my hand out for his screwdriver.

"Why?" he asked nearly cradling the screwdriver to himself.

"To unjumble the readings and get us there before the plastic invasion," I replied sarcastically.

He stared me down for a moment and I raised an eyebrow at him. he sighed and handed the screwdriver over.

"Thank you," I said taking it and looking at the readings.

I spun until I faced the rising sun and pointed, "That way, for half a mile then go south and we should be closer to the arm then we are now," I said handing him the screwdriver and taking his hand , then began to walk, pulling the sulking Doctor with me.

We followed the direction of the signal and found ourselves faced with an entire floor of flats to go through.

"It wouldn't happen to say which one does it?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope."

"Lovely. Well let's start, shall we?"

We didn't actually have to go through each and every flat on the floor, only the hand few that gave off a strong signal, that was until the Doctor said, "Hold on, wait a moment."

He stopped and fiddled with the screwdriver then slowly walked down the hall, then paused and scanned a doorway. I wondered over to him as he started to unscrew the cat flap on the door and look into the flat. Only to jump back and stand up quickly as the door was swung open.

"What're you doing here?" the Doctor asked stupidly.

"We interrupted her as she was robbing the place, what do you think she was doing here?" I asked sarcastically.

"I live here," Rose stated.

"Well, what do you do that for?" he asked.

"Because I do. I'm only at home because someone blew up my job," she exclaimed, a bit put out.

"She has a point," I told him.  
"I must have got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you? No, bonehead. Bye, then," he grinned and tried to walk off. I began to follow him, but Rose grabbed our coats and yanked us into the flat  
"You. Inside. Right now."  
"Who is it?" someone asked out of room, I assumed it was Jackie.

Rose leads us pass a room where she speaks to her mother, who is putting on her makeup.  
"It's about last night. He's part of the inquiry. Give us ten minutes," Rose said then continuing into the flat.  
"She deserves compensation," Jackie states.  
The Doctor and I stop in the open doorway  
"Oh, we're talking millions," the Doctor says and I nod seriously.  
"I'm in my dressing gown," Jackie tells him pointing out the obvious.  
"Yes, you are," the Doctor replied looking around bored.  
"There's a strange man in my bedroom," Jackie said hintingly.  
"Yes, there is," he nodded not getting it. I shook my head at him.  
"Well, anything could happen," she suggested.  
"No," he states before walking away I follow softly giggling.

"Don't mind the mess. Do you want a coffee?" Rose asks.

"Might as well, thanks. Just milk," the Doctor says looking around the lived in flat.

"Yes please, one sugar," I told the girl she nodded and went to get our drinks.

"We should go to the police. Seriously. The three of us," Rose states from the kitchen.

The Doctor picks up a copy of the heat of the table and flips through it quickly before stating, "That won't last, he's gay and she's an alien."

"I'm not blaming you, even if it was just some sort of joke that went wrong," Rose tells us.

The Doctor flicks through a paperback just as quickly as he did the magazine.  
"Hmm. Sad ending," he muttered  
"They said on the news they'd found a body," Rose said.

"Rose Tyler," the Doctor started then he saw a mirror, and began inspecting his new regeneration.

"Ah, could've been worse. Look at the ears."

"See what I mean?" I ask raising an eyebrow at him.  
"All the same, he was nice. Nice bloke," Rose muttered.

The Doctor tries to shuffle a pack of cards, I watch him hesitantly.

"Luck be a lady."

"Anyway, if we are going to go to the police, I want to know what I'm saying," Rose says, changing the subject.

The pack of cards goes flying from the Doctor's hand and I roll my eyes at him.

"I want you to explain everything," Rose told him. Not knowing the mess he just made.

"Maybe not," the Doctor says frowning at the cards now littering the floor.

The cat flap rattles.

"What's that, then? You got a cat?" the Doctor asked suddenly hearing the noise.

"No."

The Auton arm grabs the Doctor by the throat, I shoot to my feet and struggle to get it off of him.  
"We did have one, but now they're just strays. They come in off the estate," Rose told him returning from the kitchen with three mugs of coffee.

The Doctor is still being strangled, but she takes no notice, thinking we were fooling around.  
"I told Mickey to chuck that out. You're all the same. Give a man a plastic hand. Anyway, I don't even know your name. Doctor, what was it?" she asked.

We manage to throw the arm off. It stops in midair and grabs my face instead. The Doctor pulls at it, pulling me down on top of him as we fall onto the coffee table and smash it. The Doctor finally gets it off me by straddling me and yanking.

It shoots over to Rose who falls onto the couch from the force. The Doctor and I rush over and the Doctor gets it off with his sonic screwdriver, then jabs the device into its palm. The fingers stop flexing.

"It's all right, I've stopped it. There you go, you see? Armless," he states grinning, I smack him as Rose holds the arm.

"Do you think?" she states before she to hits him, using the arm as a weapon.

"Ow!" he exclaimes.

 **Bit of a drop off here. I thought I hadn't posted part of the last chapter so I tried to post it as Rose Part 2. This is me updating in the middle of the night trying to give ya'll new material from the little I have typed out already. I'll post again soon with the rest of this scene, hoping within the next fortnight, if I have the time. Thank you kage kitsune 14, for pointing it out, otherwise it would have stayed up there for heaven knows how long, until I realized it.**

 **Post a review if you can, they always make me smile and help my motivation.**

 **With love Jezabelle**


	13. Rose Part 3

He scowled, standing up. Gripping my arm, he dragged me up with him and out the door. Rose following closely on our heels.

"Hold on a minute. You can't just go swanning off," Rose called after us as we made our way down the staircase.

"Yes I can. Here I am. This is me, swanning off. See you.

"But that arm was moving. It tried to kill me," Rose said, the sound echoing slightly.

"Ten out of ten for observation," the Doctor told her flatly. I rolled my eyes at him, swatting his arm.

"You can't just walk away. That's not fair. You've got to tell me what's going on," she stated, nearing on desperate.

"No, I don't," the Doctor said almost sing-songy as we made it out of the door to the staircases.

"All right, then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking," Rose said stopping in her track as she tried to threaten us.

"Is that supposed to sound tough?" the doctor asked also stopping, turning to face her.

"Sort of," she admitted.

"Doesn't work," the Doctor and I echoed.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Told you. The Doctor," he told her starting to walk again.

"Yeah, but Doctor what?" Rose asked, making me smirk .

"Just the Doctor," He clarified.

"The Doctor," she said, though it sounded like a question.

"Hello!" the doctor said grinning and waving at her.

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?" she asked grinning.

"Sort of," the Doctor answered like she had moments ago, grinning back a her

"Come on, then. You can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you the police?" she asked us and we shook our heads.

"No, I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home," the Doctor stated sadly.

"But what have I done wrong? How comes those plastic things keep coming after me?" Rose asked.

"Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you. You were just an accident. You got in the way, that's all," he told her.

"It tried to kill me," she insisted, chasing after us.

"It was after me, not you. Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down. The only reason it fixed on you is 'cos you've met me," he said, glancing back at her.

"So what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you," she surmised.

"Sort of, yeah," he decided, a smirk playing at his lips.

"You're full of it," she stated playfully, grinning ear to ear.

"Sort of, yeah," he repeated, grinning at us both.

"But, all this plastic stuff. Who else knows about it?" she asked sobering up.

"No one," I told her, the Doctor nodding in agreement.

"What, you're on your own?" she asked us.

"Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly, while all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on," he said.

"You've got me now" I told him smiling at him.

"Okay. Start from the beginning. I mean, if we're going to go with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do, how did you kill it?" Rose asked, bringing herself back to the point.

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead," the Doctor explained to her

"So that's radio control?" Rose asked trying to clarify

"Thought control. Are you all right?" he asked her.

"Yeah. So, who's controlling it, then?" she asked, not skipping a beat.

"Long story," I told her.

"But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?" she asked jokingly.

"No," he said.

"No," she echoed

"It's not a price war. They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?" he asked her.

"No," Rose repeated.

"But you're still listening," I stated.

"Really, though, Doctor, Jezabelle. Tell me, who are you?" she asked looking at us both.

"A friend," I told her simply.

"Do you know like we were saying about the Earth revolving? It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still," he paused to take Rose and I's hands in his. I watched Rose give her full attention to him.

"I can feel it. The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go," he released her hand suddenly, startling Rose slightly. "That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler. Go home," he told her, pulling me to the Tardis by my hand, carrying the plastic arm in the hand not gripping mine. I looked back to smile at Rose before she turned and made her way back to the flats.

Upon entering the Tardis, the Doctor released my hand and ran to the console and started to plug in the arm into various wires.

"What do you think of her?" I asked the Doctor leaning against the railing.

"What?" he replied glancing back at me before returning his attention to the arm.

"Rose Tyler, the human we just left. What do you think of her?" I repeated.

"She's human what am I supposed to think of her?" he told me, not even bothering to look at me.

"I dunno, I kinda like her. Curious, young, she seems nice so far," thank heavens, I'd hate to hate her.

"Yeah," he said distractedly.

"You aren't listening. I could tell you that I've suddenly decided to became a nudist and you wouldn't even turn around, would you?" I asked smiling at him.

"Uh huh," he muttered back. I grinned at him before he jumped up.

"I can't a proper read on where the conscience is, but I've found another plastic being. Hopefully we can just the head this time," he told me pulling a few levers and the Tardis rumbled for a moment before settling again.

"Where are we now?" I asked following him to the door.

"About a week and a half later and ten blocks to the east," he told me, "Come along in here."

He soniced a lock and held the door open for me then followed me in.

We followed the hallway into a kitchen, a restaurant's kitchen.

"Is it a cook, or a costumer?" I asked him quietly trying not to draw attention to us. he pulled out the sonic and scanned the people in the kitchen before pointing it to the doors.

"Whoever its posing as they're in there," he told me.

"Well come on then," I told him leaving the kitchen into the dining area.

Standing on my tip toes I scanned the people moving around and the ones that were seated, trying to find Rose and Mickey.

"Is that it?" I asked bumping his shoulder to catch his attention before pointing at plastic mickey.

"Yep," he told me popping the p. he made his way over and I snagged a bottle of champagne of a cart as I passed by.

"Here," I told the Doctor handing the bottle to him. He grinned at me and approached Rose and plastic Mickey.

"Your champagne," the Doctor said offering it to plastic Mickey.

"We didn't order any champagne. Where's the Doctor?" he asked Rose, dismissing the Doctor easily.

I rolled my eyes and gestured to Rose from a few steps to her left.

Getting my message the Doctor walked around the table to stand in front of me to offer the champagne to Rose.

"It isn't ours. Mickey what I it? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"I need to find out how much you know. Where is he?" plastic Mickey demanded.

"Doesn't anyone want this champagne?" the Doctor asked.

Plastic Mickey looked up ready to tell him off before he saw him, then he grinned, "Ah, gotcha."

The Doctor starts to violently shake the bottle, "Oh don't mind us, just toasting the happy couple. On the house!" he pops the cork and it flies into plastic Mickey's forehead.

Plastic Mickey's face scrunched up in concentration and a moment later he spit the cork out, "Anyways."

He stood up and his hand turned into a slab of plastic and chopped the table in half. I pulled Rose to her feet and away from plastic Mickey.

The Doctor jumped on him and began to tug his head off.

"Don't think that's going to stop me," plastic Mickey said as his body continued to wreck havoc.

"Pull the fire alarm," I told Rose, and she dashed to the wall to do just that.

"Out! Everyone get out! Out, out, out, out, out!" Rose shouted, and I helped people to their feet.

"Jezabelle!" the Doctor called before dashing out the door.

"Rose, come on!" I called then followed the Doctor's example and dashed out the door.

"Think it will work this time?" I asked the Doctor as I caught up with him.

"It should," he told me. Rose caught up as we exited the building.

He sealed the door before making his way to the Tardis. I followed behind watching Rose in amusement as she dashed to the gate to tug at the locks and chains.

"Open the gate! Use that tube thing! Come on!" she called as the Doctor paused at the Tardis doors to fish out the key.

"Sonic screwdriver," he called to her.

"Use it!" she called back.

"Nah tell you what, let's go in here," he told her opening the doors and making his way to the console to plug in the head to it.

"You can't hide inside a wooden box! Doctor! it's going to get us!" Rose yelled to us and the banging of plastic Mickey echoed into the Tardis.

A moment later she stumbles into the Tardis. I smile at her from the railing a few feet away. She turns around and runs back out.

 _"_ _That was a quick visit,"_ Sexy spoke amused.

"Yes it was, give her a moment," I replied quietly.

I saw Rose pass the door through the crack. She entered the Tardis when plastic Mickey made it through the door.

"It's going to follow us!" Rose called worried.

"Don't worry, my dear," I murmured to her as she walked beside me to the console.

"The assembled hordes of Genghis Kahn couldn't get through those doors, and believe me they tried," the Doctor replied, "Now, shut up a minute."

I rolled my eyes and him and smiled at Rose.

"You see, the arm was too simple, but the head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right. Where do you want to start?

"Er, it's bigger on the inside than the outside," Rose offered.

"Yes."

"It's alien."

"Yeah."

"Are you alien?"

"A bit, yeah" I told her.

"Yes. Is that alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"It's called the Tardis, this thing. T-a-r-d-i-s. That's Time and Relative Dimensions in Space," the Doctor explained.

After a seconds pause Rose burst into tears.

"Oh honey," I murmured gathering her in my arms as she cried, tears wetting my shoulder.

"That's ok. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us," the Doctor told her. I gave him a pointed look, shaking my head and he closed his mouth before anymore words could come out.

"Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?" Rose asked through her tears.

"Oh. Didn't think about that," he told her honestly.

"He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head. They copied him and you didn't even think? And now you're just going to let him melt?" she shouted at him, pulling herself from my arms.

"Melt?" he repeated confused?

I pointed to behind him where the head was indeed melting.

He turned around, spotted the melting head and shot over to the console.

"Oh no! No! No! No! No!" he shouted taking off quickly. Rose lost her balance momentarily but quickly regained it before calling out to the Doctor, "What are you doing?"

"Following the signal. It's fading. Wait a minute, I've got it. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Almost there. Almost there. Here we go!" he landed the Tardis and pushed past me on his way to the door.

"You can't go out there it's not safe!" Rose shouted hesitantly following him.

"Don't worry honey," I told her leaving the Tardis.

Looking around I saw we were next to the Thames, and near to the eye of London. A fw steps away the Doctor was looking around nearing on frantic.

I walked over to him as he said, "I lost the signal. I was so close."

I grabbed his chin forcing him to look at me, which he did. His face was a mixture of annoyance and shock.

"Hey, breathe. We will find it okay?" I told him firmly. He looked startled for a moment then nodded. I smiled and released his chin.

"We've moved. Does it fly?' Rose asked making her way out of the Tardis.

"Disappears here, reappears there, you wouldn't understand," he muttered still looking around though much calmer.

"If we're somewhere else, what about the headless thing? Is it still on the loose?" she asked eyes slightly red still.

"It melted with the head. Are you going to witter on all night?" He asked her.

"I'll have to tell his mother. Mickey. I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again! You were right, you are alien," she told him glaring at him every so slightly.

"Look, if I forget some kid called Mickey," the Doctor began.

"He's not a kid," she stated forcefully.

"It's because I'm trying t save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top this planet, alright?" he finished sharply.

"Oi, rude," I told him kicking his shoe.

He glanced at me before turning back to Rose as she shouted at him some more.

"Alright?!"

"Yes, it is!" he told her crossly.

"If you're alien, how come you sound like you're from the north?" she asked abruptly.

"Lots of planets have a north," he retorted.

"What's a police call box?" she asked losing some of the anger in her face.

"It a call box from the 60s," I told her.

The Doctor nodded in agreement, "It's a disguise," he finished for me.

"Okay, and this, this living plastic, what's it got against us?" she asked curiosity replacing all the anger on her face.

"Nothing. It loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth, dinner!" he explained, also relaxing now that Rose wasn't unintentionally working him up.

"Anyway of stopping it?" she asked.

The Doctor rifled through the pocket of his leather jacket for a moment before pulling out a tube of seemingly blue goo.

"Anti-plastic," he grinned.

"Anti-plastic," Rose repeated.

"Anti-plastic, but first I have to find it. How do you hide something so big in a city so small?" the Doctor asked going back to looking around us.

"Hold on, hide what?" Rose asked.

"The transmitter. The conscious is controlling every piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal," he told her.

"But what's it look like? We'll help you look," I told him, and Rose nodded in agreement.

"Like a transmitter, big round, slap bang in the middle of London," he told us and Rose and I glanced at each other as we both looked over his shoulder.

"A huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel. Radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible. What? What?" he asked us as we both stared over his shoulder at the eye.

He glanced back then turned back to us, not getting it, "What? What is it? What?"

He glanced back once more, catching on finally, "Oh fantastic!"

He grabbed my shoulders pulling me to him in a hug before taking off along the bridge.

I stared for a second before grabbing Rose's hand and taking off after him.

"Think of it, plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables," the Doctor listed off quickly.

"The breast implants," Rose stated in reply and I snorted making her grin at me.

"Still we've found the transmitter, the conscious must be somewhere underneath," he said glancing around the bridge.

"How bout down there?" Rose asked looking over the railing to a water level walkway with a manhole entrance near the bottom of the steps.

"Good job Rose," I told her hugging her shoulders to me.

"Looks good to me," he replied making his way to the step, Rose and I following shortly behind him.

We entered the manhole, the Doctor first, Rose and I following after him.

Once all three of us were in the manhole we took a few steps farther into the tunnel, a red light glowing in the hall in front of us. We went through a door and a set of stair before reaching a large room

"The Nestene consciousness. That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature," the Doctor told us.

"Well then, tip in your anti-plastic and let's go," Rose said.

I shoved her shoulder gently, "Rose!" I scolded gently. She looked at me like 'what?'

"I'm not here to kill it, I'm here to give it a chance," he told in the same slightly scolding tone that I had used.

He walked down the catwalk, to get closer to the consciousness.

"I seek audience with the Nestene consciousness under peaceful contract of according to convention 15 of the shadow proclamation," the Doctor spoke loudly to the consciousness.

"In accordance to the shadow proclamation I must grant you your request," it growled back.

"Thank you. If I may approach?"

I couldn't hear the respond as Rose attracted my attention by running off onto a lower level.

"Oh god! Mickey, it's me! it's okay, it's alright," Rose murmured soothingly to her boyfriend.

"That thing down there, the liquid. Rose, it can talk," Mickey spoke gripping Rose like a life line.

"You're stinking," she told Mickey before shouting down to the Doctor, "Doctor, they kept him alive."

"Yes that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy," he called back to her.

"You knew that and you never said?" she shouted back.

"Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?" he called back before working his way lower, closer to the vat.

"Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?" he told the consciousness making me laugh quietly.

"We were simply using our constitutional rights," the consciousness began, a face forming in the goo.

"Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights. I am talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go," he told it, startling out annoyed and ending slightly bored.

"Doctor!" I screamed as he was grabbed by plastic dummies. I was grabbed too, from behind, and pulled down to stand beside the Doctor.

They reached into the Doctor's pocket and pulled out the vial of anti-plastic.

"That was just insurance. I wasn't going to use it. I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not," he paused as it spoke to him, but I didn't pay attention to it, struggling to get loose from the dummies, "What do you mean?"

A door slide back to reveal the Tardis.

"No. Oh, no. Honestly, no. Yes, that's my ship. That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!" the Doctor yelled at the vat, struggling against the dummy holding him.

"What's it doing?" Rose called out.

"It's the Tardis! The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose! Just leg it now!" the Doctor yelled out to her.

"Run Rose!" I shouted.

She turns around pulling her phone out and I look to the Doctor, "Have you got a plan?"

"NO!" he shouted back.

"Well aren't you useful," I replied, voice full of annoyance and sarcasm.

The Nestene let loose a hand full of bolts of energy as Rose turned to face us once more.

"It's the activation signal. It's transmitting," the Doctor called aloud to both Rose and I.

"It's the end of the world!" Rose cried.

"Get out Rose! Just get out! Run!" the Doctor shouted to Rose hopelessly.

"The stairs are gone!" she shouted back.

The plastic dummies started to push the Doctor and I to the edge of the vat as Rose and Mickey ran towards the Tardis.

"No!" the Doctor cried as I teetered near the edge.

"Time Lord," the consciousness growled.

Merely a moment later Rose swings by pushing the dummies off the Doctor and I. the anti-plastic falling into the pit with them. The Doctor caught her she swung past him again.

"Rose!" he spoke grinning.

"Woah!" I cried as I lost my balance, a bit too close to the edge.

"Jezabelle!" two voices cried.

My wings opened managing to catch me in the short distance between the edge and the boiling hot plastic below, though a few of my primaries were damaged badly and possibly the skin beneath them may be singed.

I flew back to the edge, landing a bit off though, and looked to Rose and the Doctor, "You called?"

"You have, you have wings?" Rose spoke slowly.

"Yes but perhaps we can have this conversation in the Tardis?" I told her, as a few explosions went off and the dummies stated to falter and fall over and the activation signal stopped. Turning and jogging up the few steps to the Tardis, where Mickey was gripping her quite tightly.

"Hello Mickey. I'm Jezabelle, nice to meet you," I said smiling at him.

He looked to me in shock mouthing something but made no sound.

"Nice to meet you too, miss. Pleasure to meet you, miss," I said to myself sarcastically as the Doctor came up and unlocked the door, Mickey transferring his grip to Rose when she was close enough.

I sat on the pilot's car ad examined my wings, wincing at the burnt skin and feathers.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked, stepping around the Doctor as he scrambled around the console.

"I will be after a visit to the medical bay. I'll be fixed up in a jiffy, don't you worry," I told her releasing my wing letting me settle beside me.

"What are you? I'm sorry, I'm not trying to rude, I'm just curious," she asked, then hurried to correct herself.

"It's okay. I was born human, but I was experimented on for a few years, that's where I got these," I told her gesturing to the feathered masses on my back.

"Oh that must have been horrible," she told me in horror.

I shrugged, "It's over now. I don't really think about it much," the Tardis landed and I looked to the door where Mickey had just disappeared through, barely waiting for us to land.

"Come along Rosie," I told her grabbing her hand and the Doctor's as I passed him.

As we exited Rose approach Mickey, who was trying to hide behind an old pallet, to comfort him, I stepped to the side sticking to the shadows, just in case someone should come down the alleyway, so they wouldn't see my wings.

"Fat lot of good you were," Rose told the Doctor.

"The Nestene consciousness? Easy," he replied leaning against the doorframe of the Tardis.

"You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me," she said, a bit of a smug tone to her voice.

"Yes, I would. Thank you. Right then, I'll be off, unless, er, I don't know, you could come with me. This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge," he offered and I smiled softly.

"Don't. He's an alien. He's a thing," Mickey told her from behind the pallet.

"He's not invited. What do you think? You could stay here fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere," he reasoned with her. You could see her considering it on her face.

"Is it always this dangerous?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied simply.

"Yeah, I can't. I've, er, I've to go find my mum, and someone's got to look after this stupid lump," she replied uncertainly.

"Okay, see you around. Come on Jezabelle," he said slightly disappointed.

I smiled at Rose fondly, "It was nice to meet you Rosie." She smiled back as I entered the Tardis.

A few moments later we took off, then settled a few seconds later.

"Come on Jezabelle, let's go look at your wings," the Doctor told me grabbing my hand and leading me down a few hallways in silence.

"It's a shame, I've grown fond of Rose Tyler," I spoke suddenly and we entered the medical bay.

"I suppose. This life isn't for everyone," he replied sitting me down on a bed.

"I'll be right back," he said before disappearing round the corner. I twiddled my thumbs examining the plain white walls and the Galifreyian words painted on to them.

The Doctor came back a few minutes later with cart of, I assume, medical supplies.

"I've never treated wings, you'll have to talk me through it," he spoke suddenly.

"Of course, there's not much to do. Pluck the damaged feathers and the ones irritating the burn and patch the burn best we can," I told him.

He tugged the cart beside him as he stood beside the bed.

"Which wing do you want me to start on?" he asked.

I shrugged, "The right one I guess. I'll lay down so the angle's easier on my joints," I said and he nodded.

I laid down on my stomach, my right wing towards him, and looked at him over my shoulder, "Whenever you're ready."

He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled my wig onto his lap, "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"No worries, it needs to be done," I said.

His hand wrapped around a highly damaged feather and I closed my eyes.

Sucking in a breath as he tugged it free of the skin around it, it was ready to come out but it irritated the burn.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Keep going, keep the feathers please," I said, tucking my head into my arm.

He worked in silence, plucking a few more feathers before gently putting on a paste and wrapping the burn, this repeating on the other wing, keeping the feathers as I had asked.

"The burns should be healed by morning, but I don't know about your feathers," he said as he stood up. I nodded as I sat up stretching my wings out.

"They'll grow in like normal. Morning? Really?" I asked and he nodded.

"Thank you, for helping, I could have managed by myself," I told him thankfully.

"The least I could do," he said simply, "Uh, do I."

"Do you what Doctor?" I asked him as he stopped his sentence. He slowly lead me back to the console.

"Do I need. Do you have anyone that would be looking for you?" he asked not looking at me.

"Only my brother, but he knows I'm travelling," I told him.

"Where are you travelling?" he asked glancing at me before returning his gaze to the hallway.

"Nowhere specific, why?" I asked looking at him.

"Would like to take a trip with me? Just to thank you for helping me find the consciousness. You don't have to stay, I can take you home," he said still barely glancing at me.

I stopped and grabbed his arm stopping him as well, "I'd love to travel with you Doctor."

He grinned at me, then dropped his smile a bit, "You need to rest, first thing in the morning we'll go, anywhere you like."

"Sounds lovely," I grinned at him, and he grinned back.

oOo

I sat in a room the Tardis had prepared for me, managing to save the jacket, sorta, but the shirt was lost to the cause. I set the pile of salvaged feathers on the nightstand, before trying to find some pjs. I ripped the back of a white tee so I could tie it under my wings and stripped out of my jeans.

I slept for a bit before a light humming pulled me from unconsciousness.

 _"_ _You've been sleeping for ten hours, my angel,"_ Sexy spoke to me.

"Thanks for waking me," I mumbled sleepily.

 _"_ _Of course. I replaced your coat, this one has snaps on the back so you won't rip it when you let your wigs out unexpectedly,"_ she told me kindly.

"Oh, thank you. Is there clothes in the closet?" I asked and received a soft hum in reply.

"Sweet thanks."

I rifled about finding a change of clothes before making my way to the ensuite. I took the bandages off to reveal healed skin as promised. Cleaning my wings with a damp cloth, then put them away for a quick shower.

Dressed I pulled on my shoes and the new coat Sexy supplied for me, the pockets bigger on the inside I found, and made my way to the kitchen, sexy giving me a direct path.

I entered the kitchen to see the Doctor cooking.

"Morning," he chirped happily.

"Good morning. Whatcha cooking?" I asked sitting at the table.

"Breakfast. Hope you like omelets," he said looking over his shoulder at me.

"I do. How'd you know I was up?" I asked sure that Sexy had told him.

"The Tardis told me," he told me and I smirked.

"Thanks," I spoke out loud, receiving a hum in response.

I watched as the Doctor set down two plates and two glasses, telling me to sit back down as I stood to help him.

"So, Jezabelle, tell me about yourself," the Doctor said as he finished his plate and sat back with a glass of orange juice.

"Well, I was born in America, and lived there for the first twelve years of my life. My dad got a once in a lifetime job opportunity and we moved to England. About six, maybe seven, years later, was exploring the little town we had moved to, got a bit lost, took a shortcut or two, and I got kidnapped," I said taking another bite of food and washed it down with some juice.

I glanced up at him to see him watching me carefully, "Who kidnapped you?"

"Krillitanes," I told him finishing off my plate.

"What did they do?" he asked, leaning forward.

I smirked at him, "You'll find out later, don't you worry. Now where are we going first?"

"We're going to see the Titanic, come on," he spoke quickly pulling me from my seat, I barely had time to put down my glass before I was pulled from the kitchen.

" _The_ Titanic? We're not going to stop it from crashing are we?" I asked hoping the answer was no.

"No, no, can't it's a fixed point, it's create a paradox, but we can prevent a family from boarding," he grinned at me, still holding my hand as we entered the console room.

"Let's go then," I said grinning at him. he grinned back and released my hand to start typing in direction on the console.

oOo

April 1912, I stood posing in a blue dress standing next to the Doctor, dressed in his best, who had posed as my husband for the trip, and the Daniels family who we had befriended and convinced no to go to the new world on the ship titanic.

"Bye misses belle," James the youngest son said waving happily as the Doctor and I took our leave.

"Such happy family," I said to the Doctor waving back to the boy.

oOo

November 22nd 1963, the Doctor and I stood side by side in the crowd who were excitedly awaiting President Kennedy to pass by.

I gripped the Doctor's hand as the President drew closer, tucking my head into his shoulder seconds before the shot sounded and screams echoed the street.

The Doctor wrapped an arm around my shoulder pulling me from the crowd and towards the Tardis.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah. Just it's such a shame, he was a good man, trying to do good things," I said still tightly gripping his hand.

He nodded in agreement.

oOo

August 1883, we stood on a hill overlooking the Krakatoa volcano, in a little town near it. We wathc for a few hours uninterrupted, until a man approached us.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice you both. If you wouldn't mind I'd love to have a sketch of the happy couple," the man said, an older man in his fifties laughter lines showing heavily on his face.

"Oh no we don't need a sketch, and we're not," the Doctor started to deny him but I kicked his shoe to stop him.

"We'd love a sketch sir. That's very kind of you," I smiled at him kindly and he beamed at me.

"However you're most comfortable, this won't take but a few minutes," he told us.

I smiled softly and tucked myself into the Doctor's side, gripping the back of his coat not letting him run away from the sketch.

We stood like that for a few minutes like the man said seeing smoke Rose and drift towards us from the volcano behind us.

"There, finished," he said offering it to me. I released the Doctor and reached for the picture.

"Oh it's lovely, sir. You truly have a talent," I told him showing the Doctor the picture, grinning up at him.

"Thank you miss. I must be off, the wife is expecting me," he said beginning to turn away.

"Oh but I must have something you give you in return," I said handing the paper to the Doctor as I searched my pockets.

"Nonsense miss, you keep it, free of charge," he told me.

"Thank you sir," I said hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"Of course miss. Have a nice day," he said grinning at me before leaving.

"It is a good sketch," the Doctor said handing the paper back to me.

"He was a nice man. Kinda sad he won't make it through this," I said as an earthquake shook us, and I lost my balance.

"Right come on, we stayed longer than I planned, the volcano is going to erupt any minute," he told me grabbing my arm and pulling me to my feet.

We stumbled into the Tardis the ground outside rumbling and the sky beginning to dark with smoke.

I reached into my pocket where I had put the sketch, only to find it wasn't there.

"I lost the sketch," I pouted as I sat in the pilot's chair as the Tardis took off.

"Did you really?" the Doctor asked smirking at me.

"Yes, I did. I really liked it to," I grumbled, making the Doctor laugh at me.

oOo

I later found a copy of the sketch on my nightstand a few days later, courtesy of Sexy of course. I have it in a frame on my wall, currently. And a key on a chain, I'm sure Sexy snuck to me.

"Doctor?" I spoke as I watched him repair some minor thing under the console.

"Yeah?" he replied sonicing a wire.

"You're a Time Lord right?" I said watching his reaction.

"I am, what about it?" he replied carelessly.

"Can you tell me about your home? Or about what you've seen?" I asked carefully, but excitedly.

"Why would you want to hear about that?" he replied just as carefully, pausing in his work for a second, before returning back to it.

"Because I've been here ages and I hardly know anything about you," not really but it would be suspicious to know something he hadn't told me before, "And you're my friend, I want to get to know you," I finished.

He stopped and turned to face me, "I was born on the planet Gallifrey, pastures of red grass, and the silver leaves shimmered under a sky of burnt orange. The city was incased in a glass dome that shone under the twin suns. I stole a Tardis and went adventuring with my granddaughter. In my fourth regeneration I travelled with a woman named Sarah Jane Smith, I'm sure you both would've got along swimmingly. I worked for unit for a while, my third regeneration started it, but come to think of it I never stopped working for them. But then a few regenerations later I was called back to Gallifrey to fight in the time war, a war between my people and the Daleks. My planet burned, I'm the only one left."

A tear made its way down his cheek and he turned his head away from me.

I went over to him and hugged him to me, "I'm sorry," I muttered into his shoulder.

A few tears made themselves known on my own face, and I griped him tighter.

Hesitantly he wrapped his arms around me, laying his head on mine.

We stayed like that for a few minutes before he pulled away, I backed away to give him his space

His eyes were slightly red and I'm sure mine were too.

"Thank you for telling me," I murmured, "Anyways, we were planning our next trip. Do you have any suggestions?" I said changing the subject, and he happily complied.

"I believe you wanted to see a star being born," he said turning and bounding up the stairs.

oOo

I was carrying two mugs of tea to the console where the Doctor was currently at.

"Doctor?" I called out as I entered the room.

"Yeah?" he called back from below.

"I've brought tea, if you'd like some," I told him.

"Oh great, thanks. I'll be up in a sec," he said.

"How long have I been travelling with you? It's been longer than I think it is, isn't it?" I asked him a few minutes later when he made his way up to get his tea.

"It's been about," he glanced at his watch, "Nearly ten years."

"Has it really?" I asked in shock.

"Yep," he replied sipping at his tea.

"You know what we should do next?" I said finishing my tea.

"Hmm?"

"The human we met, Rose Tyler. I think we should go back for her," I told him.

"She told me no last time," he said bluntly.

"She didn't know this is also a time machine," I stated smugly, as it clicked in his head.

"Alright then," he said finishing his tea and setting the mug down next to mine.

I stood up as the Tardis took us back to a few seconds after we left.

I ran to the door and poked my head out, "By the way, did we mention it also travels in time."

Rose turned to Mickey, "Thanks."

"For what?" he asked.

"Exactly,' she said before running to meet me in the Tardis. I hugged her and kicked the door shut.

"Got her!" I called to the Doctor.

"Fantastic," he cried taking off once more.

 **The last part of Rose, and it's an extra long chapter. I once saw a head-cannon that said that all the pictures Clive had of the Doctor were taken after he left Rose but before he came back, and I really enjoyed that idea so I used it, but I don't remember where I found it, but it is not my idea. hopefully i can only have two part episodes from now on, simply so they have a higher word count.**

 **Sorry for the wait,**

 **Jezabelle**


	14. The End of the World Part 1

"You've changed clothes," Rose said looking at me properly.

"Yeah, we had a few trips, then we realized that we needed you on board," I told her leading her to the console.

"How are your wings?" she asked.

"Great thanks, all healed as promised," I grinned at her.

"Right then, Rose Tyler, you tell me, where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time? It's your choice. What's it going to be?" the Doctor asked Rose she shrugged.

"Forwards," she told him.

"How far?" he asked pulling a lever or two.

Rose glanced at me, "It's your choice Rosie."

"One hundred years," she suggested.

He turned a wheel and we travelled for a few seconds before landing.

"There you go, step outside those doors, it's the twenty second century," the Doctor told her.

"You're kidding," she spoke excited.

"That's a bit boring though want to go farther?" he asked, ready turn the wheel even more.

"Fine by me," Rose shrugged while grinning.

He grinned and turned the wheel a dozen more times. Another few seconds of travel and the Doctor gestured to the door.

"Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside it's the year 12005, the New Roman Empire," he boasted, a smug smile making its way to his face.

"You think you're so impressive," she teased, making me grin as I made my to stand beside the Doctor.

His grin drop as he looked to Rose in mock insult, "I am so impressive."

"Of course you are dear," I teased leaning against the rail behind him.

"You wish," Rose continued grinning at him.

"Right then, you asked for it. I know exactly where to go. Hold on!" he called violently turning the wheel and we travelled for a few minutes, the Tardis jerking around nearly throwing Rose and I off our feet.

"Where are we? What's out there?" Rose asked excitedly. I smiled at her as the Doctor nodded to the door.

"Go on Rosie, have a look," I told her and she dashed to the door.

"Where are we?" I asked the Doctor as we followed Rose, but at a slower pace.

"You'll see, he grinned at me grabbing my hand.

"You lot, you spend all your time thinking about dying, like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids," we came to a stop beside Rose looking out at the planet earth, "But you never take time to imagine the impossible, that maybe you survive. This is the year five point five slash apple slash twenty six. Five billion years in your future, and this is the day," he paused to look at his watch, tugging my hand up with his, "Hold on."

The sun flared up and turned a bright red color, "This is the day the sun expands, welcome to the end of the world."

"Oh it's beautiful," I said, leaning my head on his shoulder.

 _"_ _Shuttles five and six now docking. Guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for fifteen thirty nine,"_ an overhead pa spoke.

"Come on," the Doctor said leading us from the room to a hallway as the voice rattled on.

 _"_ _Followed by drinks in the Manchester suite,"_ the voice finished finally.

"So when it says guest, does that mean people?" Rose asked.

"Depends what you mean by people," I said wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

"I mean people, what do you mean?" she asked.

"Aliens," the Doctor told her.

She nodded, accepting but not really absorbing the information yet.

"What are they doing on board this spaceship? What's it all for?" she asked after a second.

"It's not really a spaceship more of an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the world burn," the Doctor explained to her, releasing my hand to sonic a panel on the wall.

"What for?" Rose asked, stepping out from under my arm to look around the Doctor shoulder at what he was doing.

"Fun," he said simply as a door opened.

"Mind you, when I say the great and the good, what I really mean is the rich," the Doctor said and I snorted out a laugh.

"But, hold on. They did this once on Newsround Extra. The sun expanding, that takes hundreds of years," Rose said confused as she tried to work out the numbers in her head.

"Millions, but the planet's now property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there? Gravity satellites holding back the sun," he told her pointing to the satellites as we looked out the large viewing window.

"The planet looks the same as ever. I thought the continents shifted and such," Rose said as she examined the planet below.

"They did," I told her.

"And the Trust shifted them back, That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over," the Doctor finished.

"How's long it got?" she asked.

"About an hour and a half, then the planet gets roasted," the Doctor stated after glancing at his watch.

"Is that why we're here? I mean, is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth?" she asked and I shook my head.

"We're not saving it, time's up," he told her.

"But, what about the people?" she asked worriedly, looking to us.

"It's empty. They're all gone. No one left," I told her, trying to ease her worry.

"Just me then," she spoke softly, gazing back at Earth.

"Who the hell are you?" a voice called. I turned and saw a blue man with golden eyes.

I raised an eyebrow at his blunt greeting as the Doctor said, "Oh that's nice. Thanks."

"But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They'll be here any minute," the man voiced.

"That's me. I'm a guest. Look, I've got an invitation, look. There, you see? It's fine, you see? The Doctor and Jezabelle, plus one," the Doctor stated showing him the psychic paper.

"I'm Jezabelle, he's the Doctor and this is Rose Tyler, she's our plus one. Is that alright?" I asked as the Doctor put the paper away.

"Well obviously. Apologies, et cetera. If you're on board, we'd better begin. Enjoy," he said before walking away towards a podium on the opposite side of the room.

"I'm not found of his attitude, and he deals with guest?" I quipped watching the man go.

"Says the woman who nearly sassed herself to execution," the Doctor told me smirking at me.

"That was one time, and it wasn't my fault. The king started it, calling me a prostitute, repeatedly," I grumbled to myself walking over to look at the displays.

"What was that paper?" Rose asked as she followed me.

"The paper's slightly psychic. It should me what I want them to see. It comes in handy," the Doctor informed her.

"He's blue," she said slowly as if she still didn't believe it.

"Yep," I told her popping the p.

"Okay," she said and the blue man, I assume the steward, began to announce us.

"WE have in attendance, the Doctor and Mrs. Jezabelle, and Rose Tyler. All staff to their positions," he spoke.

I rolled my eyes, "Why do they always assume we're together?"

"You're always touching him, in some way or another," Rose muttered into my ear.

"I do that to everyone, though. Why don't they assume I'm married to you? At least it'd be funny," I pouted, making Rose laugh.

We didn't have to wait much longer until the steward began announcing more people.

"Hurry, now, thank you. Quick as we can. Come along, come along. And now, might I introduce the next honoured guest? Representing the Forest of Cheam, we have trees, namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa," he spoke into the microphone as three tree people entered the gallery, one woman and two men.

"There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you could keep the room circulating, thank you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, we have the Moxxx of Balhoon."

A blue alien, this time mostly head and body, entered sitting on a transport pod.

"And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme."

A group of figures cloaked in robes entered next.

"The inventors of Hypo-slip Travel Systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen. Thank you."

This time two fur clad reptilians.

"Cal Spark Plug. Mister and Mrs Pakoo. The Ambassadors from the City State of Binding Light."

I was unable to see who entered as the trees approached our group.

"The gift of peace. I give you a cutting of my grandfather," Jabe said taking a small potted plant from her escort and passing it to the Doctor.

"Thank you. Er gifts," he looked at me and I routed through my pockets finding a tin box I had put in there last week. Cracking it open I grabbed one of my old feathers and went to present it as the Doctor said, "I give you air from my lungs."

He then preceded to breathe on Jabe which she accepted, then said, "How… intimate."

"There's more where that came from," he told her, flirtingly.

"I bet there is," Jabe replied in the same tone.

"The gift of peace from the Tyler clan," I spoke offering the feather to Jabe after she and the Doctor were done flirting.

"We thank you, miss," she said kindly before turning to the next guest.

"Air from your lungs," I muttered to the Doctor poking him in the ribs. He stepped away from my reached and shrugged, "First thing I could think of. Why do you have a tin of feathers in your jacket?"

"The Tardis gave me the tin, bottomless. So I put my feathers in it. I try to keep my feathers, for moments like this, they make great gifts," I explained to him and he nodded in agreement with my thinking.

"I hope you don't mind I used your name Rose," I said grabbing her hand, the tin of feathers in my other hand.

"Fine by me. Can I see one of those feathers?" she asked excitedly.

"Course, here," I said offering the tin and popping the lid open with my thumb.

She grabbed one and admired it with a smile on her face.

"Keep it, I've got plenty," I told her, releasing her hand as she tucked it into her jacket.

"Thanks," she whispered, and I nodded at her.

"From the silver devastation, the sponsor to the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe," the steward called and I beamed.

The Doctor passed the plant to Rose as the next guest approached, "The Moxx of balhoon," the Doctor greeted happily.

"My felicitations on this historical happenstance. I give you the gift of bodily salivas," he said then spat right onto Rose's face and I had to hold in my giggle.

"Thank you very much," the Doctor told him, grinning.

"A gift of peace," I spoke handing him a feather, and the Doctor breathed on him.

He wheeled of and I giggled quietly, wiping Rose's cheek with my sleeve.

"You good?" I asked, grin still in place on my face, making her glare at me.

"Yeah, well enough," she told me swatting my hand away.

I winked at her then turned to see the Repeated Meme.

"Ah! The Repeated Meme! I give you air from my lungs," the Doctor spoke before breathing on them.

"I offer you my feather, as a gift of peace," I said handing them a feather. One took it while another offered a metal sphere.

"A gift of peace in all good peace," it spoke as the Doctor grabbed the sphere tossing it in the air before handing it off to Rose.

"And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and gentlemen, and trees and multiforms, consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last Human. The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen," the steward announced as the doors open to reveal a piece of skin with eyes and a mouth stretched across a metal frame, veins pulsing beneath the thin skin.

"Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference. Look how thin I am. Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturize me. Moisturize me," Cassandra spoke and one of the two men in white scrubs stepped forward to spray her with the solution into the cans.

"Truly, I am the last Human. My father was a Texan, my mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honour them and say goodbye. Oh, no tears, no tears. I'm sorry," she sniffled as one of the men patted away her tears, "But behold, I bring gifts. From Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg. Legend says it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from its nostrils. Or was that my third husband?" she stopped to laugh at her own joke as a single ostrich egg was wheeled into the room, "Oh, no. Oh, don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines. And here, another rarity."

I looked over my shoulder to see Rose walking away from us to look at Cassandra from the side. A 50's juke box was wheeled in a second later.

"According to the archives, this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!" she called and tainted love by soft cell began to play.

I giggled as the Doctor started to bop around beside me, before seeing Rose flee the gallery.

"Rose," I muttered going to follow her, the Doctor close behind me.

I glanced back as Jabe interrupted the Doctor's path to take a picture before he continued after me and Rose.

"Would the owner of the blue box in private gallery fifteen please report to the Steward's office immediately. Guests are reminded that use of teleportation devices is strictly forbidden under Peace Treaty five point four slash cup slash sixteen. Thank you," the voice of the steward rang out overhead.

I stopped and looked back at the Doctor, "I'll find Rose, you go to the Tardis, yeah?"

"Yeah, see you in a bit," the Doctor told me before turning around and going the opposite way.

I continued after Rose, a few more corridors later and I found her in a private observation room.

"Hey you okay?" I asked softly as I sat down on the stairs next to her.

"Yeah, I will be. Just need a moment to gather my thoughts," she said leaning into my side. I wrapped my arm around her and rocked us gently.

We sat like that, watching the sun and the Earth, in silence.

"Rose? Jezabelle? Are you in here?" the Doctor called a moment before he entered the room.

Rose and I both picked our heads up to look at him.

"Aye, aye. What do you think, then?" he asked sitting to our left.

"Great. Yeah, fine. Once you get past the slightly psychic paper," she told up and I rubbed her arm.

"They're just so alien," she said suddenly, "The aliens are so alien. You look at them and they're alien," she tried to clarify.

"You'll get used to it, Rosie," I muttered to her softly.

"Good thing I didn't take you to the Deep South," the Doctor teased and I kicked his foot.

"Where are you from?" she asked us.

"Earth, like you," I told her.

"All over the place," was the Doctor's reply.

"They all speak English," she said picking another topic.

"Not really," I said playing with her rings, twisting them around her finger.

"No, you just hear English. It's the gift of the Tardis. The telepathic field, gets inside your brain and translates," he explained for her.

"It's inside my brain?" she asked, a startled tone to her voice, as she picked her head off my shoulder.

"Well, in a good way," the Doctor tried to sooth.

"Your machine gets inside my head. Gets inside and changes my mind, and you didn't even ask?" she accused pulling herself out of my arms completely to face the Doctor from the base of the stairs.

"I didn't think of it like that," he said softly, looking down as he sat up.

"No, you were too busy thinking up cheap shots about the Deep South. Who are you, then, Doctor? What are you called? What sort of alien are you?" she asked, her voice raising.

"Rosie, please just leave it," I tried.

"Just the Doctor," he said.

"From what planet?" she asked, not lowering her voice in the slightest.

I sat up straighter, "Rosie, please stop."

"Well, it's not like you'd know where it is," the Doctor said, his voice raising a bit.

I placed my hand on his arm as Rose shouted at him, "Where are you from?"

"Rose, stop it," I tried again.

"What does it matter?" the Doctor asked, his voice strained as he shook off my hand and stood up.

"Tell me who you are!" she demanded.

"Rose," I scolded sharply growing tired of this argument.

"This is who I am, right here, right now, alright? All that counts is here and now, and this is me," he said angrily, just as put out with this conversation as I was.

"Yeah, and I'm here too because you brought me here, so just tell me!" she said and he turned him back to her stepping up to the window.

"That is enough out of both of you! The next words out of your mouth will be an apology!" I shouted finally and they both looked at me in shock, mouths tightly shut, before turning away from each other.

I sat back down, after standing to yell at them, and rubbed my face. Resting my forehead in my hand, I closed my eyes as I waited to hear apologies from either of my two companions.

 _"_ _Earth death in twenty minutes. Earth death, in twenty minutes,"_ The computer announced before going silent again.

"All right. As my mate Shareen says, don't argue with the designated driver," Rose said finally in a half assed apology.

"Can't exactly call for a taxi. We're out of range, just a bit," she said.

I opened my eyes leaning forward on the steps to rest my elbows on my knees.

"Tell you what," the Doctor started, pulling the sonic out of his pocket and taking Rose's phone apart.

"With a little bit of jiggery pokery," he muttered poking at the back of the phone.

"Is that technical term? Jiggery pokery?" Rose teased.

"Yeah, I came first in jiggery pokery. What about you?" he teased back, smiling at her.

"Nah, failed hullabaloo," she replied smiling as well.

"Oh, there you go," the Doctor said replacing the battery and returning the phone back to its place then handing it to her.

I leaned back against the steps as Rose called her mum.

"Mum?" Rose asked in disbelief laughter bubbling up a moment later.

"Nothing. You alright though? … What day is it? … yeah, er, I was calling just cause I might be home late. … No I'm fine, top of the world," she hung up and looked to the Doctor in shock.

"You think that's amazing, wait till you see the bill," he teased.

"That was five billion years ago. So she's dead now. Five billion years later, and she's dead," she said sadly.

"Bundle of laughs, you are," the Doctor told her.

The station shook sharply interrupting any reply Rose may have had.

"That's not supposed to happen," the Doctor stated looking towards me.

 **Sorry for taking so long, I've been trying to write my Harry Potter story but it just wasn't happening, so I've had to put it on hiatus. For those of you who read it, I apologize. I have explained why in the AN I posted to the story already.**


	15. The End of the World Part 2

The Doctor, Rose, and entered the observation gallery again to see everyone gathered, talking to each other, a distressed tone in the room.

"That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that. What do you think, Jabe? Listen to the engines. They've pitched up about thirty Hertz. That dodgy or what?" the Doctor asked Jabe.

"It's the sound of metal. It doesn't make any sense to me," she replied, turning to face us as the Moxx wheeled himself away.

"Where's the engine room?" he asked.

"No clue," I told him.

"I don't know, but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite, I could show you and your wives," she said slyly.

"Finally a change in color," I told Rose, who shook her head at me.

"They're not my wives," the Doctor denied.

"Partners?" she offered instead, a twinkle in her eye, she knew none of us were together.

"No," I told her, shaking my head.

"Concubines?"

"Nope," the Doctor told her.

"Prostitutes?" was the next option.

"Again with the prostitutes. Does he just look like a guy who would travel with prostitutes? Do I look like a prostitute?" I complained.

"Whatever we are, we must be invisible. Tell you what you three go and, pollinate. I'm going to catch up with family. Quick word with Michael Jackson," Rose said dismissing us.

"Don't start a fight," the Doctor told her.

She nodded and took a few steps away.

"We're all yours," I told Jabe offering my arm as the Doctor did the same on her other side.

"You're not going with your sister?" she asked me, tilting her head at me.

"She's a big girl, she can handle herself," I said after a second to figure out why she thought we were sisters, I had played ambassador for the Tyler clan and Rose was by my side.

She smiled at us looping her hand through both of our arms and we lead her from the gallery.

"And I want you both home by midnight!" Rose called as we left.

 _"_ _Earth death in fifteen minutes, Earth death in fifteen minutes,"_ the computer spoke.

oOo

"Who's in charge of Platform One? Is there a captain or, what?" the Doctor as Jabe as we picked our way through the maintenance duct.

"Just the steward and the staff. The rest are controlled by the metal mind," she told him, hefting her skirts up so she could move easier.

"You mean the computer? But who controls that?" I asked her, shaking my foot free of some wiring.

"The corporation. They move Platform One from one artistic event to another," she stated, accepting my hand to help her over a pipe.

"But no one from the corporation is on board," the Doctor said in confusion as he offered his hand to me to help me over the pipe I had just helped Jabe over.

"They're not needed. The faculty is purely automatic. It's the height of the alpha class. Nothing can go wrong," she clarified, and I sighed, now something was definitely going to go wrong.

"Unsinkable," the Doctor offered, grinning.

"If you like. The nautical metaphor is appropriate," she said, nodding.

"You're telling me. I was on board another ship once. They said that was unsinkable. I ended up clinging to an iceberg. It wasn't half cold. So, what you're saying is, if we get in trouble there's no one to help us out?" he asked Jabe.

"I'm afraid not," she said solemnly.

The Doctor and I looked to each other, and grinned, "Fantastic," we stated simultaneously.

"I don't understand, in what way is that fantastic?" Jabe asked confused as she followed after us.

"So tell me, Jabe, what's a tree like you doing in a place like this?" I asked Jabe, breaking the comfortable silence we had been walking through for last few minutes.

"Respect for the Earth," she replied simply.

"Oh, come on. Everyone on this platform is worth zillions," the Doctor scoffed.

"Well, it might be a case of having to be seen at the right place," she admitted, smiling sheepishly.

"In case your share prices drops? I know you lot. Massive forests everywhere, roots everywhere, and there's always money in land," he told her bluntly, gripping my arm as I tripped over a cable. I smiled in thanks as he helped me right myself.

"All the same, we respect the Earth as family. So many species evolved from that planet. Mankind is only one. I'm another. My ancestors were transplanted from the planet down below, and I'm a direct descendant of the tropical rainforest," Jabe explained.

"You aren't kidding? I've visited that forest when I was younger, absolutely stunning," I told her and she smiled at me.

"Was it really?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh yes, definitely," I beamed.

"Excuse me," the Doctor said squeezing past us to examine a door panel. I leaned over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

"And what about your ancestry, Doctor? Perhaps you could tell a story or two. Perhaps a man only enjoys trouble when there's nothing else left," Jabe begun, "I scanned you earlier. The metal machine had trouble identifying your species. It refused to admit your existence. And even when it named you, I wouldn't believe it. But it was right. I know where you're from." Knowing where this was going, I rested a hand on his back supportively.

"Forgive me for intruding, but it's remarkable that you even exist. I just wanted to say how sorry I am," Jabe said laying a hand on his arm. He set his hand over hers and looked at her, eyes ringed red before turning his head away as a tear fell.

He got the door opened and Jabe stepped through first. I stopping the Doctor from going through next cupped his check, my thumb wiping away the tear track. I smiled at him softly, and he cupped my hand gently before walking through the door.

Entering the room after him I saw the door opened up right in from of a catwalk with a series of fans over top of it.

"Is it just me or is it a bit nippy?" the Doctor asked glancing around.

"Fair do's, though, that's a great bit of air conditioning. Sort of nice and old fashioned. I bet they call it retro," the Doctor joked, making me chuckle, and he looked over at me and grinned, before going over to a panel and sonicing it.

"Gotcha," he spoke as he pulled the panel off, and a metal spider crawled out.

"What the hell is that?" I asked coming to stand next to the Doctor, as I watched it craw up the wall.

"Is it part of the retro?" Jabe asked from a few steps behind us.

"I don't think so. Hold on," the Doctor spoke pointing his sonic at it, going through a few frequencies.

"Need me to go after it?" I asked quietly.

But before he could answer me Jabe lassoed it catching it in her hand.

"Hey, nice liana," the Doctor complemented reaching out to take the offered spider.

"Thank you. We're not supposed to show them in public," she said looking down, she'd be blushing if she could.

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone," the Doctor said as I cross my heart, "Now then, who's been bring their pets on board?"

"What does it do?" Jabe asked him.

"Sabotage," we stated together.

 _"_ _Earth death in ten minutes,"_ the computer began.

"And the temperature's about to rocket. Come on," he said herding us back through the tunnel.

 _"_ _Earth death in ten minutes."_

oOo

Smoke is filling the hall, a glare filtering through a glass window on the door, and the little blue staff scrambled about the space.

"Hold on, get back," the Doctor called brushing past the staff on his way to the panel next to the door.

He sonics it and the computer speaks, _"Sun filter, rising. Sun filter, rising."_

"Is the steward in there?" Jabe asked.

"You can smell him. Hold on there's another filter programmed to descend," the Doctor stated before grabbing my hand and dashing down the hall, Jabe following close behind.

We skidded to a stop in front of the room and the Doctor immediately began working on the panel.

 _"_ _Sun filter descending."_

"Is anyone in there?" I called through the door.

"Let me out!" Rose shouted, banging on the door.

"Oh, well, it would be you," the Doctor remarked, rolling his eyes.

"Open the door!" she called, banging on the door again.

"Hold on, give us two ticks," he told her.

 _"_ _Sun filter, descending. Sun filter, descending. Sun filter, rising. Sun filter, rising. Sun filter, rising. Sun filter, rising. Sun filter, descending."_

"Just what we need. The computer's getting clever," the Doctor muttered.

"Stop mucking about!" Rose called, getting seriously scared.

"I'm not mucking about. It's fighting back," he called.

"Open the door!" she shouted again.

"Rose, stay calm, we'll get you out safe alight?" I called, the door of the door began to warm up, "Find the lowest place in the room and go sit in it!"

"The lock's melted!" she shouted, her voice farther away from the door now.

 _"_ _Sun filter, descending. Sun filter, descending. Sun filter, rising. Sun filter rising."_

"The whole thing's jammed. I can't open the doors. Stay here. Don't move," the Doctor told her now standing in front of the door.

"Where was I going to go? Ipswitch?' she remarked now next to the door as well.

 _"_ _Earth death in five minutes."_

"The metal machine confirms. The spider devices have infiltrated the whole of Platform One," Jabe informed us looking at her canner as we entered the observation gallery.

"How's that possible? Our private rooms are protected by a code wall. Moisturize me, moisturize me," Cassandra said seemingly worried.

"Summon the Steward," the Moxx demanded.

"I'm afraid the Steward is dead," Jabe told him sadly.

"Who killed him?" the Moxx asked her.

"This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe. He invited us. Talk to the Face. Talk to the Face," Cassandra said, she probably would've pointed if she still had arms. I made my way over to stand next to the face of bow to watch the show.

"Easy way of finding out. Someone bought their little pet on board. Let's send him back to Master," the Doctor told the group, putting down the spider that Jabe was scanning. And scuttled around, stopping to scan Cassandra before moving on to the Adherents.

"The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. J'accuse!" Cassandra exclaimed sharply her boys turning her so she could look at them.

"That's all very well, and really kind of obvious, but if you stop and think about it," he walked over to the Adherents and the leader moves to hit him, but the Doctor rips it's arm off.

"A Repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are, an idea," he tugged a wire out from where it was dangling on the detached arm and all the Adherents collapse.

"Remote controlled Droids. Nice little cover for the real troublemaker. Go on, Jimbo. Go home," he gave the spider a nudge and it went back to Cassandra.

"I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed. At arms!" Cassandra called rolling her eyes in annoyance, her attendants raising their spray guns.

"What are you going to do, moisturize me?" the Doctor asked sarcastically, raising his hands to his chest in mock worry.

"With acid," she told him blandly, "Oh, you're too late, anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax free, past every code wall. I'm not just as pretty face."

"Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it? How stupid's that?" I asked her crossing my arms, and leaning against the side of the Face of Boe's glass case.

"I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous," she explained to me, clearly annoyed her plan didn't work.

"Five billion years and it still comes down to money," the Doctor sighed exasperatedly.

"Do you think it's cheap, looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune. I am the last human, Doctor. Me. Not that freaky little kid of yours," Cassandra spat at us.

"Arrest her, the infidel," the Moxx demanded.

"Oh, shut it, pixie. I've still got my final option," Cassandra told him and he looked affronted at being called a pixie.

 _"_ _Earth Death in three minutes."_

"And here it comes. You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? Burn, baby, burn," Cassandra stated, eyes narrowing in what could be called a glare, but made me want to giggle.

"Then you'll burn with us," Jabe told her sharply, taking a few steps forward.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders, activate," Cassandra called, seconds later a series of explosions rang out, making the Platform shake momentarily.

"Forcefields gone with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband. Oh, shame on me," she said mock scolding herself.

 _"_ _Safety systems failing."_

"Bye, bye darlings. Bye, bye my darlings," Cassandra laughed as she and her attendants were beamed out.

 _"_ _Heat levels, rising."_

"Reset the computer," the Moxx told us, which he has been doing a lot of.

"Only the steward would know how," Jabe told him.

"No, we can do it by hand. There must be a system restore switch. Jezabelle, Jabe, come on. You lot, just chill," the Doctor spoke quickly, leaving the room, Jabe and I hot on his heels.

 _"_ _Heat levels, rising."_

"Just chill? While it's burning up in here? You said it on purpose didn't you?" I asked him smirking at him.

He smirked back as we made our way through the halls, "Maybe I did, you'll never know."

 _"_ _Earth death in two minutes."_

"Are you sure you two aren't together?" Jabe asked, quickening her pace to stand beside me and the Doctor.

"We're sure, and now is not the time," I told her, turning down the maintenance tunnel.

 _"_ _Heat levels, critical. Heat levels, critical."_

"Oh and guess where the switch is," the Doctor said perturbed, looking across the catwalk with the quickly spinning fan blades cutting across it.

 _"_ _Heat levels, rising. Heat levels, rising."_

The Doctor pulls a larger lever and the fans slow down, but speed back up as soon as the lever is released.

 _"_ _External temperature five thousand degrees."_

I turned to Jabe quickly catching her arm as she approached the lever, "You need to book it back to the gallery. It's about to get hot, and you're made out of wood. You have to get out of the maintenance duct. Don't you dare argue, go!" I told her scolding her as she opened her mouth. She hesitated but nodded and ran back through the door.

I grabbed the lever and pulled it down, "Go!" I shouted at the Doctor.

 _"_ _Heat levels, rising. Heat levels, rising. Heat levels, hazardous. Heat levels, hazardous."_

The Doctor made it through the first fan, stepping up to time the next one.

 _"_ _Shields malfunction. Shields malfunction. Shields malfunction. Heat levels critical. Heat levels critical."_

He glances back at me and passes the second one. I grit my teeth as the metal lever starts to heat to an uncomfortable temperature.

 _"_ _Heat levels, rising. Heat levels, rising."_

I cry out as the lever begins to burn by hands.

"Jezabelle!" the Doctor called.

"I'm fine! Hurry up!" I called back tightening my grip.

 _"_ _Planet explodes in ten, nine, eight."_

The Doctor leaps pass the third fan, and dashes to the switch, throwing it and shouting, "Raise shields.

 _"_ _Exoglass repair. Exoglass repair. Exoglass repair. Exoglass repair."_

The fans slow down and I release the lever skin pulling away to my hands. I crumple to the floor, cradling my chest, tears running down my cheeks freely.

"Jezabelle. Jezabelle, are you alright?" the Doctor asked rushing to me cupping my head.

"My hands, they got burned," I muttered pitifully.

He grabbed my hands gently, turning them over so that my palms faced up, revealing my red blistering skin.

"I'm so sorry," he muttered.

"We missed the sun expanding," I said making him smile softly at me. he leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"Come on, up you get," he said helping me to my feet.

"We'll get you fixed up as soon as we get back to the Tardis, yeah?" the Doctor asked tucking me to his side to help me walk back to the gallery.

"Yeah," I replied with a sigh, my hands burning something fierce.

oOo

We entered the gallery and Jabe ran up to me, pulling me out of the Doctor's hold and into a tight hug. I returned the hug carefully.

"Thank you, you saved my life," she whispered in my ear.

"Of course," I replied, and she gripped me tighter.

She released me, and returned to her escorts, who put a fist to their hearts and bowed to me, then turned back to Jabe.

Looking around I noticed the Moxx was no longer with us.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked as she approached the Doctor and I.

I nodded at her and the Doctor jumped into action.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them. Idea number one, teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two, this feed must be hidden nearby," he walked over to the ostrich egg and smashed it, pulling a small device out, "Idea number three, if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed."

He soniced it and Cassandra's voice echoed into the gallery.

"Oh, you should have seen their little alien faces."

She appeared in the middle of the room, her eyes shifted around and she realized she was back on the Platform, "Oh."

"The last human," the Doctor stated walking back to my side.

"So, you passed my little test. Bravo. That makes you eligible to join the, er, human club," she said, trying to play it off.

"People have died Cassandra. You murdered them," he told her, his face hardening.

"It depends on your definition of people, and that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court, then, Doctor, and watch me smile and cry and flutter," she stated dismissively. Her skin began to make a creak noise as the heat began to affect her.

"And creak?" the Doctor asked.

"And what?" Cassandra asked confused.

"Creak, you're creaking Cassandra," I told her.

"What? Ah! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens. Moisturize me, moisturize me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!" she cried in panic.

"You raised the temperature," the Doctor stated dully.

"Have pity! Oh, oh Doctor! I'm sorry! I'll do anything!" she pleaded with the Doctor, her eyes becoming bloodshot and her skin shrinking in the frame.

"Help her," Rose muttered sadly, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, careful not to brush my hand on anything.

"Everything has it's time, and everything dies," he told her, his tone leaving no room for argument.

"I'm too young!" Cassandra forced out as her body, if you could call it that, couldn't take it anymore and she exploded with a gross splat.

Rose flinched and tucked her face into my neck, hugging me.

oOo

 _"_ _Shuttles four and six departing. This unit now closing down for maintenance."_

The three of us overlooked the remains of the Earth, and the sun, which was now a red giant.

"The end of the Earth. It's gone. We were too busy saving ourselves. No one saw it go. All those years, all that history, and no one was even looking. It's just," she trailed of, not able to find the proper words.

"Come with me," the Doctor said leading us both back to the Tardis.

We closed the doors behind us and made our way to the console where a small jar and some bandages sat.

"Would you mind, if we patched Jezabelle up real quick?" the Doctor asked Rose.

"Of course not," she told him, almost insulted that he thought she would.

I sat down in the pilot's chair, holding my hands out to him. He opened the jar revealing the same stuff he had used the first time I had gotten burned.

He gently rubbed the salve on and wrapped my hands in the bandages, before turning and flying the Tardis somewhere new.

We stepped out onto a 21st century Earth road.

"You think it'll last forever, people and cars and concrete, but it won't. One day it's all gone. Even the sky. My planet's gone. It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust before it's time," the Doctor told Rose.

"What happened?" she asked turning to look at him.

"There was a war and we lost," he told her simply.

"A war with who?" Rose asked curiously.

"I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left travelling on my own 'cos there's no one else," he said sadly.

"I'm here," I murmured.

"There's me," Rose told him.

"You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you want to go home?" he asked, hoping the answer was no.

"I don't know what I want. I want… Oh do you smell chips?" she asked abruptly smelling the air.

"Yeah," he said grinning.

"I do too," I piped in.

"I want chips," Rose stated.

"Me too," the Doctor grinned, and I nodded my head.

"Right then, before you get me back in that box, chips it is, you can pay," Rose told him.

"No money," he admitted.

They looked to me and I shrugged my shoulders, "Don't look at me, I haven't got anything either."

"What sort of date are you two? Come on then tightwads, chips are on me. Only five billion years till the shops close," she teased.


	16. The Unquiet Dead Part 1

"Hold that one down!" the Doctor told Rose.

"I'm holding this on down," she replied.

"Jezabelle, hold that one down," he told me. I threw a switch and made my way around the console to hold down the button the Doctor pointed to, with freshly healed hands.

"Oi! I promised you a time machine and that's what you're getting. Now you've the future, let's have a look at the past. 1860. How does 1860 sound?" the Doctor asked, leaning over the console to see Rose.

"What happened in 1860?" Rose asked, still holding her button down, but now trying not to be knocked off her feet.

"I don't know. Let's find out. Hold on, here we go!" he shouted above the roar of the Tardis.

Rose yelped as she fell backwards, being tossed about.

"Rose!" I shouted, typing in a code and pressing two new buttons to make up for the fact that neither Rose or I were holding our buttons, then dashed to Rose's side.

I gripped her arms and pulled her to her feet, "You alright?"

"Yeah, fine," she told me right before we were thrown to the ground. My back hit the ground and my breath was knocked from my lungs, Rose landing on top of me didn't help either.

"Blimey," Rose said rolling off me to lay on her back for moment.

"You're telling me, you both alright?" he asked.

"I am. Rose?" I asked sitting up.

"Yeah, I think so. Nothing broken. Did we make it? Where are we?" she asked, coming to her feet.

"I did it. Give the man a medal. Earth, Naples, December 24th 1860," the Doctor told her, standing as well.

"That's so weird. It's Christmas," Rose stated as I stood up.

"All yours," he told her, but she shook her head.

"But, it's like, think about it, though. Christmas. 1860. Happens once, just once and it's gone, it's finished, it'll never happen again. Except for you. You can go back and see days that are dead and gone a hundred thousand sunsets ago. No wonder you never stay still," she said, looking at the Doctor, then to me.

"Not a bad life," he told her.

"Better with friends," she said, then headed to the doors, "Come on then."

"Oi where are you going?" I asked her, stopping her in her tracks.

She turned to me a confused look on her face, "1860," she stated simply.

"Go out there dressed like that, you'll start a riot, Barbarella. There's a wardrobe through there. First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left. Hurry up!" the Doctor told her pointing down the hall, "You too Jezabelle."

"Come on Rose," I said happily taking her hand and placing it in the crook of my elbow as I escorted her to the wardrobe.

oOo

I helped lace Rose into a red off the shoulder dress with a black lace overlay. It had a slight bustle but no hoops on the skirt.

When I went looking for a dress, a purple gown sat behind the changing screen, just a touch modern for 1860 but the Tardis set it out for me so I wasn't going to argue.

It was long sleeves, with a high collar, a prominent bustle on the back, black lace decorating the bodice and around the trim and ruffles.

"That looks amazing on you," Rose said as I stepped out, "How'd you lace it up by yourself?"

"I dunno, practice. I adored these types of dresses when I was younger," I told her shrugging, lifting my skirts up so I could walk.

I pulled on stockings and garters, and plain black heeled boots as Rose fixed her hair.

I curled my hair then pinned them up on top of my head, leaving a few out here and there, and then pinned a hat on.

"Ready Rose?" I asked her, grabbing gloves.

"Yeah," she said, grabbing the cloak she had draped over a chair.

"You look lovely," I told her offering my arm.

"Thank you, so do you. The Doctor's going to flip when he sees you," she said tucking her hand in my elbow.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her raising an eyebrow at her.

She grinning at me, like she knew something I didn't, "Oh, the way you two are together, it's like you're smitten with each other. I've seen pictures of you two. You were at the titanic, Doctor, and Mrs. Smith," she told me.

"Oi, we were trying to go unnoticed. It was uncommon for a woman to travel with a man that she wasn't married to during that time," I tried to defend.

"And the Kennedy assassination, you were all tucked up into the Doctor's side, same thing at the eruption of, um," she said searching for the name of the volcano.

"Krakatoa," I offered.

"That's the one," she said nodding.

"And we didn't pose as a couple for either of those things, that man assumed, and he was so nice I didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise," I explained, "He was a great artist wasn't he?"

"You're changing the subject," she accused, frowning at me.

"Of course I am. I've told you, there's nothing going on between the Doctor and I. Now hush, we're getting close to the console room, and with those ears I'm sure he can hear us from the wardrobe," I said then laughed and she joined in soon after.

oOo

We had just calmed down as we entered the console room, only a small giggle escaping my lips, alerting the Doctor of our return.

"Blimey!" he uttered as he sat up from under the console and looked at us both.

"Doesn't Jezabelle look pretty?" Rose asked innocently as she glanced at me with a sly glint in her eye.

He looked to me and smiled, "You look beautiful."

"Oh hush you, you'll make me blush," I told him, "Rose looks lovely in this color," I stated tugging on her sleeve lightly, pinching her arm a bit.

She swatted my hand away.

"Yes, she does, she looks nice, considering" the Doctor muttered glancing away, fiddling with something on the console.

"Considering what?" Rose asked, his words distracting her from embarrassing me.

"Considering you're human," he said simply, making Rose roll her eyes at him.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Aren't you going to change?" she asked him noticing he was still wearing a jumper and his leather jacket.

"I've changed my jumper," he said glancing down.

"That's as good as you're going to get," I told her, leaning against the railing.

"Come on," the Doctor said ignoring me and started to head to the doors.

"You stay there. You've done this before. This is mine," Rose told the Doctor, brushing pass him to the doors.

She opened the door and stepped out gingerly.

I made my way to the door, stepping out after the Doctor.

"Ready for this? Here we go. History," the Doctor spoke as Rose ventured farther away from the Tardis.

We walked pass a few empty streets before coming to one that had a couple people and a newspaper stand.

I approached the stand, grabbing a paper, examining the date.

"You're going to have to pay for that, love," the man told me.

"Of course sorry," I looked to the Doctor, "Have you got any change?"

He nodded and dug through his pockets handing the man the appropriate amount.

He nodded to us and we left with the paper.

"What'd you need a newspaper for?" the Doctor asked me as I looked at said newspaper.

I showed him the cover and he frowned.

"I got the flight a bit wrong," He called to Rose who was prancing bout the street.

"I don't care," she said, his words not dampening her spirits.

"It's not 1860, it's 1869," he told her.

"I don't care," she repeated happily.

"And it's not Naples," I told her.

"I don't care," she told me.

"It's Cardiff," the Doctor said, stopping her in her tracks.

She turned to us, a frown on her face, "Right."

"Don't worry Rosie, it's still Christmas," I tried, smiling at her.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," she said smiling back.

Screams made themselves known then, echoing to our ears.

"That's more like it!" the Doctor grinned.

We follow the screams to the theater. We push pass frightened people to the edge of the stage, where a man stood trying, and failing, to calm everyone. A blue gas flew about the room, drawing our attention.

"Fantastic!" the Doctor exclaimed jumping up on the stage, to stand next to the man.

An older woman in the seats, with only about two dozen people still left, fainted.

"Did you see where it came from?" I heard the Doctor asked the man on the stage.

A woman and a man picked up the woman who had fainted and started to carry her away.

"Oi! Leave her alone!" Rose shouted at them, "Doctor, I'll get them."

She run after them, "I've got her," I told the Doctor before following Rose.

I exited the building, looking around not seeing Rose anywhere. "Rose?"

I weaved between a few carriages before coming upon a hearse. Passing beside it I saw Rose knocked out on the ground.

"Rose! Come on, wake up," I murmured kneeling beside her tapping her cheeks lightly.

Hearing movement, I turned my head expecting a police man or the Doctor, but a cloth was pressed to my face.

I struggled against the attacker as a woman stepped into my line of sight, as my vision darkened and I blacked out.

oOo

"Jezabelle? Jezabelle, wake up."

I was being shaken. I opened my eyes groggily to see Rose leaning over me worriedly.

Instantly I was awake and sitting up, "Rose? What's wrong?"

"Zombies," she said simply.

I stood up, noticing I was on the ground, turning to see a man trying to get out of a coffin.

"Zombies, right. I'm Jezabelle, what species are you? Do you need help are you trapped? Are you facing extinction? You're not answering, and you're not stopping. Rose time to shout for help," I said turning and banging on the door with Rose.

"Let us out!" she shouted.

"Open the door!" I shouted the both of us still banging on the door.

"Please, please, let us out!" Rose cried after glancing over her shoulder when the sound of wood breaking was heard.

"Open the flipping door!" I yelled when I noticed another 'zombie' was up and walking now too.

I was grabbed and pulled backwards and I shrieked. Rose reached out gripping my arms, trying to tug me free.

Rose yelped when the door was kicked down revealing the Doctor. she moved out of the way when the Doctor stepped forward.

"I think this is my dance," he said reaching out, grabbing me by my waist and pulling me free from the 'zombie' and into his side.

I gripped his jacket as I calmed my breathing, looking to the man from the stage as he spoke.

"It's a prank. It must be. We're under some mesmeric influence," he stated in denial.

"No we're not. The dead are walking. Hi," he chirped looking down at me with a grin.

"Hello, who's this?" I asked, returning his grin.

"Charles Dickens," he told me.

"Lovely," I replied.

"Really? Cool," Rose said from beside us as she looked at Charles Dickens in surprise.

"My name's the Doctor. Who are you, then? What do you want?" the Doctor asked the dead man.

He spoke with multiple voices, "Failing. Open the rift. We're dying. Trapped in this form. Cannot sustain. Help us. argh!"

The man and the older woman from older collapsed, the blue gas leaving them and flying into the gas lights.

oOo

I sat on the couch, accepting a cup of tea from the girl, that I now know is Gwyneth, and watched Rose go off on the man, Mr. Sneed, in amusement.

"First of all you drug me, then you kidnap me, don't you think I didn't feel your hands having a quick wander, you dirty old man," she yelled at the man, making me hide a grin in my tea.

"I won't be spoken to, like this," Mr. Sneed barked.

"Hush. Rose, please continue," I said, gesturing her on with my hand.

She nodded to me and continued, "Then you stuck me in a room full of zombies! And if that ain't enough, you swan off, and leave me to die! So come on then, talk."

I chuckled at her actions, setting my cup down, and pulling my gloves off, tucking them carefully onto the top of my boot. A weird trick I had picked up, but I'm not sure where from.

"It's not my fault. It's this house. It always had a reputation. Haunted. But I never had much bother until a few months back, and then the stiffs, the er, dearly departed started getting restless," Sneed explained, looking sheepish once he said stiffs.

"Tommyrot," Dickens scoffed. Rose came and sat on the couch beside me, taking a second to get comfortable in the dress, as she wasn't used to it.

"You witnessed it. can't keep the bugger down, sir. They walk. It's the queerest thing, but they hang on to scraps," Sneed told Dickens, who still refused to believe us.

"One old fellow who used to be a sexton almost walked into his own memorial service. Just like the old lady going to your performance, just as she planned," Sneed further explained.

"Morbid fancy," Dickens dismissed, waving his hand.

"Oh, Charles, you were there," the Doctor told him, and I glanced over my shoulder at him.

"I saw nothing but an illusion," he argued.

"If you're going to deny it, don't waste my time. just shut up" the Doctor told Dickens before turning to Sneed, "What about the gas?"

"That's new, sir. Never seen anything like it before," Sneed told him helpfully.

I finished off my tea as the Doctor came to stand by the arm of the couch closest to me.

"Means they're getting stronger, the rift's getting wider, and something's sneaking through," the Doctor explained.

Rose leaned closer to me and asked, "What's the rift?"

"A weak point in time and space. A connection between this place and another. That's the cause of ghost stories, well, most of the time," I told her, shifting to face her.

"That's how I got the house so cheap. Stories going back generations," Sneed said overhearing me answering Rose. He paused to watch Dickens leave the room slamming the door behind him.

"Echoes in the dark, queer songs in the air, and this feeling like a shadow passing over your soul. Mind you, truth be told, it's been good for business. Just what people expect from a gloomy old trade like mine," Sneed explained.

oOo

Rose and I followed Gwyneth into a pantry, starting the washing up as Gwyneth lit the gas lamp.

"Please miss, you shouldn't be helping. It's not right," Gwyneth told us, shooing us away from the sink.

"Don't be daft. Mr. Sneed works you to death. How much do you get payed?" Rose asked her.

"Eight pounds a year miss," she responded.

"How much?" Rose asked, shocked at the low amount.

"Eight pounds is quite a lot, you must be glad," I told Gwyneth, lightly elbowing Rose.

"Yes miss I am. I would have been happy with six," she told me ducking her head.

"So, did you go to school or what?" Rose asked shaking off her shock.

"Of course I did. What do you think I am, an urchin? I went every Sunday, nice and proper," Gwyneth told her, offended for a second.

"What? Once a week?" Rose asked, her shock coming back quickly.

"We did sums, and everything. To be honest, I hated every second of it," Gwyneth admitted making Rose laugh.

"Me too," Rose told her, smiling at her, which Gwyneth returned.

"Don't tell anyone, but one week, I didn't go and ran the heath all on my own," Gwyneth whispered to us then started giggling, Rose joining her soon after.

"I did plenty of that. Used to go down to the shops with my mate Shareen. We used to go and look at the boys," Rose said. Gwyneth quickly lost her smile and turned away, going back to the dishes.

"Well, I don't know about that, miss," she said softly still busying herself with cleaning up.

"Come on, times haven't changed that much. I bet you've done the same," Rose stated trying to get Gwyneth to open up a bit.

"I don't think so, miss," Gwyneth tried to deny, shaking her head.

"Gwyneth, you can tell me. I bet you've got your eye on someone," Rose said, nudging Gwyneth gently.

"I suppose. There's one lad. The butcher's boy. He comes by every Tuesday. Such a lovely smile on him," Gwyneth said smiling softly in memory, as she turned to look at Rose.

"I like a nice smile. Good smile, nice bum," Rose said smiling at the girl.

Gwyneth shook her head, not quite losing her smile, "Well, I've never heard the like."

"Ask him out, give him a cup of tea or something. That's a start" Rose suggested.

"I swear it's the strangest thing, miss. You've got the clothes and the good breeding. But you talk like some sort of wild thing," Gwyneth stated, looking Rose over. I laughed at her words and Rose swatted my arm.

"Maybe I am. Maybe that's a good thing. You need a bit more in your life than Mr. Sneed," Rose told her strongly, refusing to be swayed on the matter.

"Oh that's not fair. he's not so bad, old Sneed. He was very kind tome to take me in because I lost my mum and dad to the flu when I was twelve," Gwyneth scolded Rose lightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she muttered, ducking her head.

"My condolences," I told her.

"Thank you miss. But I'll be with them again, one day, sitting with them in paradise. I shall be so blessed. They're waiting for me. Maybe your dad's up there waiting for you too, miss," she told Rose, smiling fondly.

"Maybe. Er, who told you he was dead?" Rose asked suspiciously.

"I don't know. Must have been the Doctor," she dismissed.

"My father died years back," Rose told her, still cautious.

"But you've been thinking of him more than ever," Gwyneth told her confidently.

"I suppose so. How do you know all this?" Rose asked curiously.

"Mister Sneed says I think too much. I'm all alone down her. I bet you've got dozens of servants haven't you miss?" she asked us. I shook my head to her question as Rose answered.

"No, no servants from where I'm from," she said shaking her head.

"And you've come from such a long way," Gwyneth stated.

I glanced towards to door to see the Doctor standing there, watching, listening.

"What makes you think so?" I asked her, turning back to face her.

"You're from London. I've seen London in drawings, but never like that. All those people rushing about half naked, for shame. And the noise, and the metal boxes racing past, and the birds in the sky, no, they're metal as well. Metal birds with people in them. People are flying. And you, you've flown so far. Further than anyone. The things you've seen. The darkness, the big bad wolf. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, miss," she said, almost trance like before snapping out of it to apologize.

"It's alright," Rose soothed, glancing at me in confusion.

"I can't help it. ever since I was a little girl, my mam said I had the sight. She told me to hide it," Gwyneth explained.

"But it's getting stronger, more powerful, is that right?" the Doctor said announcing his presence, startling Rose and Gwyneth a bit.

"All the time, sir. Every night, voices in my head," Gwyneth told him, wringing her hands.

"You grew up on top of the rift. You're part of it. You're the key," the Doctor said as it all clicked for him.

"I've tried to make sense of it. Consulted spiritualists, table rappers, all sorts," she said glancing to us hopelessly.

I gripped her hands in mine, stopping her assault on them, making her smile softly at me.

"That should help. You can show us what to do," the Doctor told her.

"What to do where, sir?" she asked confused.

"We're going to have a séance," he said happily, grinning at us.

 **I know it's been forever since I've updated, but I am slowly but surely typing out new chapters I swear. I don't know when the next chapter will be posted, but it will be up eventually.**


	17. The Unquiet Dead Part 2

I sat between Rose and Dickens, though he had yet to sit down. Gwyneth to Dickens right and the Doctor to hers, Sneed to Rose's left.

"This is how Madame Mortlock summons those from the Land of Mists, down in big town. Come, we must all join hands," Gwyneth begins shyly, offering her hands to the Doctor and the currently empty seat that belonged to Mr. Dickens.

"I can't take part of this," said man said shaking his head as he studied the table.

"Humbug?" the Doctor offered as he accepted Gwyneth's hand, "Come on, open mind."

Dickens shook his head once more taking a step back, "This is precisely the sort of cheap mummery I strive to unmask. Séances? Nothing but luminous tambourines and a squeeze box concealed between the knees. This girl knows nothing."

"Now don't antagonize her. I love a happy medium," the Doctor said happily as he grinned at Dickens, humored by his own joke.

I let out a heavy sigh and I rolled my eyes at him as Rose shook her head at him, "I can't believe you just said that," she muttered to him and he grinned at her.

"Come on we may need you," the Doctor tried as he returned his attention back to the man who had yet to sit down.

Dickens studied him for a moment before sighing and taking his seat beside myself and Gwyneth.

I gripped his hand before he changed his mind, and Gwyneth did the same though a bit more gently.

"Good man. Now Gwyneth, reach out," the Doctor said speaking gently to the young maid next to him.

She took a steadying breath and spoke, "Speak to us. Are you there?" I could see Dickens roll his eyes as she spoke, "Spirits, come. Speak to us that we may relieve your burden."

Whispered played on the edge of my ear like a dull hum in the background, though they were too quiet to make out any words.

"Can you hear that?" Rose whispered to me gripping my hand tighter. I nodded my head and rubbed the back of her hand.

"Don't worry Rosie, it'll be alright," I murmured soothingly to her as Dickens scoffed.

"Nothing can happen. This is pure folly," he said trying to pull his hand from mine but I tightened my grip barely noticing when he winced.

"Look at her," I urged, loosening my grip ever so slightly.

"I see them. I feel them," Gwyneth gasped staring at the ceiling as gas began to form around her.

"What's it saying? Rose asked out loud, not caring who answered.

"They can't get through the rift. Gwyneth, it's not controlling you, you're controlling it. Now, look deep. Allow them through," the Doctor told Gwyneth, glancing at her as he spoke before returning his attention to the gas.

"I can't!" Gwyneth fretted, brow crinkling with worry.

"Yes you can, my dear, believe in it. I have faith in you, Gwyneth, make the link," I spoke softly, encouraging her.

She looked to me and nodded, "Yes."

Seconds after she spoke the outlines of the figures became clearer until we could almost see details.

"Great God! Spirits from the other side!" Sneed yelped leaning away from the table and the now prominent figures.

"The other side of the universe," the Doctor told him making me roll my eyes at him.

"Pity us," the Gelth spoke with small childlike voices and Gwyneth spoke with them, "Pity the Gelth. So little time. Help us."

"What do you want us to do?" the Doctor asked the new figures. Rose fidgeted with my fingers as we watched the scene unfold, though Dickens had tightened his grip on my other hand.

"The rift. Take the girl to the rift. Make a bridge," the Gelth and Gwyneth spoke, the blank stare she was giving us was unnerving.

"What for?" I asked the creatures, worried for our new friend, and Rose nodded to my question.

"WE are so very few, the last of our kind. We face extinction," the Gelth told me turning their heads to look at me.

"Why, what happened?" the Doctor asked and the Gelth returned their attention to him.

"Once we had a physical form like you, but then the war came," the Gelth answered.

"War?" Dickens leaned forward, interested, "What war?"

"The Time War," I glanced to the Doctor and he met my gaze for a moment before glancing to Rose, then looking away from both of us, "The whole universe convulsed. The Time War raged. Invisible to smaller species but devastating to higher forms. Our bodies wasted away. We're trapped in this gaseous state," they said looking to Dickens.

"So, that's why you need the corpses," the Doctor said, looking up to them.

"We want to stand tall, to feel the sunlight, to live again. We need a physical form, and your dead are abandoned. They're going to waste. Give them to us," the Gelth spoke, their voices edging on demanding.

"But, we can't," Rose spoke suddenly from my side.

"It'll save their lives Rose," I told her softly as the Doctor looked at her.

"Why not?" he asked her, eyebrow raised.

"It's not," she started searching for words, "I mean, it's not-"

But the Doctor cut her off, "Not decent? Not polite? It could save their lives," he told her sternly, nearly repeating what I said seconds ago.

"Open the rift. Let the Gelth through. We're dying, help us. Pity the Gelth," they said urgently before letting out a squeal and returning to the lamps, leaving Gwyneth to slump forward onto the table.

"Gwyneth!" I gasped shooting from my chair to rush to her side.

"Gwyneth?" Rose asked alarmed as she followed after me.

I took her wrist to check that her heart was still beating as Dickens spoke.

"All true," he gasped finally catching on.

"Gwyneth? Are you alright?" Rose asked going to her other side.

"It's all true," Dickens said again before stumbling from the room.

"Rose, help me get her to the lounge," I said grabbing Gwyneth's arm and lifting her from the table. Rose nodded and helped me carry her from her chair to the couch that we had sat on earlier.

Gwyneth tiredly stumbled along beside us until we had her settled down in the lounge.

"Now you leave her alone," Rose told the Doctor sternly before turning to me, "I'll be right back, don't let him bother her."

I grinned "Got it," I said raising my hands in surrender, as she turned and strode from the room.

"Will it always be like this?" Gwyneth asked catching my wrist as I turned to walk away, "The visions, did it get easier for you?"

"Eventually, with enough practice, you'll be able to contact them easier, just like how the voices are so much clearer now, than when you were little," I told her sweeping some of the hair from her brow.

"How did you do it? By yourself?" she asked me eyes wide with innocence.

"By knowing that one day, it would've been worth it. But your gift it's so much stronger than mine. You See all the time, but I only See when there's been a change," I said and she nodded and released my wrist as Rose returned with a cool cloth.

"It's alright, you just sleep," Rose told her wiping the sweat from Gwyneth's brow.

"But my angels, miss, they came didn't they? They need me?" Gwyneth asked Rose, a near desperate tone coloring her voice.

"They do need you, Gwyneth. You're their only chance of survival," the Doctor spoke from his place near the wall.

"I've told you, leave her alone. She's exhausted and she's not fighting your battles," Rose scolded before turning to Gwyneth with a glass of water she had procured, "Drink this."

"Well, what did you say, Doctor? Explain it again. What are they?" Sneed asked still confused with what had just happened.

"Aliens," was the Doctor's simple answer.

"Like foreigners, you mean?" Sneed tried to clarify looking at the Doctor oddly.

"Pretty foreign, yeah. From up there," the Doctor told him pointing upwards.

"Brecon?" Sneed questioned, making me snort.

"Bit farther, but I suppose that would work," I told him humorously as Rose swatted my hand for teasing the man.

The Doctor smirked at me before replying to Sneed, "Close. And they've been trying to get through from Brecon to Cardiff but the road's blocked. Only a few can get through and even then they're weak. They can only test drive the bodies for so long, then they have to revert to gas and hide in the pipes."

"Which is why they need the girl," Dickens surmised.

"They're not having her," Rose stated strongly rising from her place next to Gwyneth.

"But she can help. Living on the rift, she's become part of it. She can open it up, make a bridge and let them through," the Doctor tried to reason with her.

"Doctor even I'm not too fond of this idea," I told him, glancing at Gwyneth worriedly.

Rose gestured to me as if to say 'see?'

"Incredible. Ghosts that are not ghosts but beings from another world, who can only exist in our world by inhabiting cadavers," Dickens said, too in his head to notice the tension between the Doctor and us rising a bit.

"Good system it might work," the Doctor said crossing his arms irritably.

"You can't let them run around inside of dead people. Jezabelle will agree with me," Rose said turning to look at me daring me to say otherwise.

"That's not the part I'm worried about Rose," I told her softly and she huffed before turning back to the Doctor as he spoke.

"Why not? It's like recycling," he argued.

"Seriously though, you can't," she tried.

"Seriously though, I can," was the mature reply.

"It's just wrong. Those bodies were living people. We should respect them, even in death," Rose told him, still not liking the idea of the dead walking about.

"Rose, I understand that you're not fond of the idea, and frankly I'm not completely on board either, but if we make the sacrifice of a few of our dead to save the last of a species, don't you think it would be worth it?" I asked Rose, gently taking her hand in mine to ensure I had her attention.

"But-" she started to argue, but the Doctor cut her off.

"Do you carry a donor's card?" he asked.

"You hush, you making it harder than it needs to be. Rose there's a different mentality that you're going to have to get used to while travelling with us, do you understand?" I asked her after scolding the Doctor.

She slowly nodded her head, then opened her mouth to speak again, "But why do we have to risk Gwyneth?"

"Don't I get a say, miss?" Gwyneth asked sitting up.

"Look, you don't understand what's going on," Rose told her, pulling her hands from mine to look at Gwyneth.

"You would say that, miss, because it's very clear inside your head, that you think I'm stupid," Gwyneth told her as if it was the simplest thing, only minutely hurt that Rose thought so little of her.

"That's not fair," Rose tried to sooth, but Gwyneth shook her head.

"It's true though. Things might be very different where you come from, but here and now, I know my own mind, and the angels need me. Doctor, what do I have to do?" she asked looking to the Doctor for the next step.

"You don't have to do anything, my dear," I told her gently, giving her the chance to back out.

"Jezabelle's right, it's your choice," the Doctor said nodding to me.

"They've been singing to me since I was a child, sent to me by my mam on a holy mission. So tell me," she told us both, decided on her path.

"We need to find the rift. This house is on a weak spot, so there must be a spot that's weaker than any other. Mister Sneed, what's the weakest part of this house? The place where most of the ghosts have been seen?" the Doctor asked man cause him to jerk his attention back to the room.

"That would be the morgue," Sneed said after a moment of thought.

"No chance you were going to say gazebo is there?" Rose asked sarcastically, nearly rolling her eyes.

"Or perhaps a nice garden?" I responded in kind, grinning back at Rose after she grinned at me for my comment.

oOo

"Let it be said that I'm not fond of this idea. It's giving me a bad feeling," I griped as we entered the cold morgue, tables with bodies under white sheets dotted about the room.

"Ugh, talk about bleak house," the Doctor said as he entered the room a moment after me.

"The thing is Doctor, the Gelth don't succeed, cause I know they don't. I know for a fact there weren't corpses walking around in 1869," Rose said, trying to figure out the little paradox we had on our hands.

"Time's in flux, changing every second. Your cozy little world can be rewritten like that. Nothing is safe. Remember that. Nothing," the doctor told her as she shivered.

"Cold?" I asked, and she nodded running a hand down her forearm.

I reached down to my boots and grabbed my gloves and passed them to her as Dickens spoke, "Doctor, I think the room is getting colder."

Rose nodded thankfully, pulling on my gloves, as she said aloud to the room, "Here they come."

Blue gas comes out of the lamps around the room as the Gelth took form under the stone archway.

"You've come to help. Praise the Doctor, praise him," the Gelth spoke in its high pitched voice.

"Promise you won't hurt her," Rose demanded, but the Gelth easily ignored her. I frowned, not likely the way this was turning out at all.

"Hurry! Please, so little time. Pity the Gelth," the gaseous form wailed.

"I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer. Somewhere you can build proper bodies. This isn't a permanent solution, alright?" the Doctor asked the creature but they didn't answer him either.

"My angels. I can help them live," Gwyneth said happily, gazing upon them with wonder.

"Okay where's the weak point?" the Doctor asked the Gelth, finally getting an answer out of them.

"Here beneath the arch," it cried, and the feeling in my gut intensified.

"Beneath the arch," Gwyneth breathed as she strode pass me towards the arch. I caught her hand as she passed, "Gwyn, we can find another way," but she simply smiled and patted my hand and continued on to the arch.

"You don't have to do this," Rose tried to reason with the young girl.

"My angels," Gwyneth smiled standing underneath the arch, in the Gelth.

"Establish the bridge. Reach out to the void. Let us through," the Gelth spoke, their tone nearing on demanding.

"Yes, I can see you. I can see you. Come!" Gwyneth cried raising her arms up as if beckoning the Gelth.

"Bridgehead establishing."

"Come to me. Come to this world, poor lost souls."

"Doctor! I don't like this!" I said but it was mostly drowned out by the Gelth.

"It has begun. The bridge is made," as the Gelth speaks over me Gwyneth opens her mouth and blue gas spills out.

"Gwyneth!" I cried out alarmed.

"She has given herself to the Gelth. The bridge is open. We descend," the Gelth said as its nearly angelic blue form, turned red and violent.

"The Gelth will come through in force," it said with a deeper and harsher voice.

"You said you were few in number," Dickens stated, alarmed by the amount of spirits coming into this world.

"A few billion. And all of us in need of bodies," the Gelth told him easily as the dead under the sheets began to stand.

Sneed approached Gwyneth semi-confidently, "Gwyneth, stop this. Listen to your master. This has gone far enough. Stop dabbling, child, and leave these things alone, I beg of you."

"mister Sneed! Get back!" roe shouts before one of the corpses grab Sneed and snap his neck, and one of the gaseous Gelth flew into the newly dead body.

"I think it's gone a little wrong," the Doctor said making me glare at him.

"You think?" I snap pulling Rose to me and away from the Gelth.

"I have joined the legions of the Gelth. Come march with us," the Gelth that now inhabited Sneed's body said.

"No," said Dickens.

"We need bodies. All of you dead. The human race, dead," the Gelth said as if it was simply saying my hair was red.

"Gwyneth stop them! Send them back!" the Doctor called to Gwyneth hoping the young girl could help.

"Four more bodies, convert them. Make them vessels for the Gelth," the main Gelth said as the Sneed-Gelth backed the Doctor, Rose, and I into a metal gate.

"Doctor, I can't. I'm sorry. This new world of yours is too much for me, I'm sorry," Dickens said from the side of the room while the three of us slipped behind the gate which we were previously back into, when I glanced back he was gone.

"Give yourself to the glory. Sacrifice your lives for the Gelth."

"I trusted you. I pitied you!" the Doctor shouted at them through the bars of the gate.

"We don't want your pity. We want this world and all its flesh."

"Not while I'm alive," the Doctor told them strongly.

"Them live no more," was the reply, if it wasn't life or death I might've rolled my eyes.

"But can't die. Tell me I can't. I haven't even been born yet. It's impossible for me to die, isn't it?" Rose said, verging on hysterical. I grabbed her hand and squeezed hoping to calm her at least slightly.

"I'm sorry," was all the Doctor said.

"That's not how it works Rose sweetie," I told her taking a deep breath to calm myself as the Gelth continued to reach for us.

"But it's 1869. How can I die now?" she asked not calm in the slightest.

"Time isn't a straight line. It can twist into any shape. You can be born in the twentieth century and die in the nineteenth, and it's all my fault I brought you both here," he spoke rapidly, looking up to the ceiling.

"It's not your fault, I wanted to come," Rose told him and I nodded, "You couldn't keep me away if you tried."

"What about me? I saw the fall of Troy, World War Five. I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party. Now I'm going to die in a dungeon in Cardiff," he scoffed, making me snort.

"It's not just dying, it's becoming one of them," Rose told him.

"Pulled to a new universe, kidnapped then rescued. And now I'm gunna die in Cardiff, next to a pouting Time Lord. Jack would be disappointed," I muttered rolling my eyes, and the Doctor gave me a look for my comment.

"Disappointed bout what?" Rose asked, the question distracting her from the more pressing matter of the Gelth.

"Not kissing the last Time Lord in existence while I had the chance. My brother's a bit of a man whore," I explained to her making her grin.

"We'll go down fighting, yeah?" Rose asked turning serious once more, though a bit more calm this time.

"Yeah," the Doctor and I said together.

"Together?" she asked and I nodded my head.

"Yeah," the Doctor said griping Rose's other hand, "I'm so glad I met you, both of you."

"Me too" Rose told him smiling at us both.

"Best decade of my life," I replied, squeezing Rose's hand making the leather on my glove that she was still wearing, creak slightly.

In that moment Charles Dickens came running back in, his handkerchief pressed tightly over his mouth.

"Turn off the flame turn up the gas! Now fill the room, all of it! Now!" he commanded us removing the handkerchief for a moment before returning it, as he messed with the gas lights.

"What're you doing?" the Doctor asked.

"Turn it all on. Flood the place," Dickens reiterated doing such on the lights he could get to.

"Brilliant. Gas," the Doctor said as it clicked for him.

"Is he doing what I'm thinking?" I asked hopefully, glancing between the two men.

"What, so we choke to dead instead?" Rose asked as she covered her mouth and nose.

"Am I correct, Doctor? These creatures are gaseous?" Dickens asked the Doctor.

"Fill the room with gas, it'll draw them out of the host. Suck them into the air like poison from a wound!" the Doctor exclaimed as the corpses left the gate and began after Dickens.

"I hope, oh lord, I hope that this theory will be validated soon, if not immediately," Dickens fretted as the Gelth forced him back further.

Plenty more," the Doctor called and he released Rose's hand turned around, ripping a pipe from the wall, releasing even more gas; the Gelth began to leave the corpses.

"It's working," Dickens said thankfully as the bodies chasing after him collapsed.

I pushed the gate open and pulled Rose from the alcove as Doctor rushed to Gwyneth's side.

"Gwyneth, send them back. They lied. They're not angels," the Doctor told the young girl trying to get her to reverse the process.

Gwyneth looked to him sadly, "Liars?"

"Look at me, if your mother and father could look down and see the, they'd tell you the same. They'd give you the strength. Now send them back!" the Doctor tried a new route.

I came forward and took the girl's hand, "You can do this Gwyneth, save everyone, make your parents proud."

"I can't breathe!" Rose gasped then let out a cough.

I turned to her and Dickens, "Get her out Charles," I barked, I was not going to risk her life.

"I'm not leaving her," Rose argued when Dickens tried to pull her away.

"I'll stay with her Rose, go!" I told her as Gwyneth gasped, "They're too strong!"

"Remember that world you saw? Rose's world? All those people. None of it will exist unless you send them back through the rift," the Doctor said coming closer to her.

"I can't send them back. But I can hold them. Hold them in this place, hold them here. Get out," she commanded but I wasn't going to leave, especially when she let go of my hand and reached into her apron and pulled out a box of matches.

"You can't!" Rose shouted at her coming forward a bit.

"Leave this place!" Gwyneth told us.

"Rose I told you to leave!" I called to her sternly.

"Rose, get out. Go now. I won't leave her while she's still in danger. Now go!" the Doctor told her just as sternly and she listened to him, finally leaving the room, Dickens in tow.

"Come on, leave that to me," the Doctor said trying to coax the matches from her.

When Gwyneth didn't move I touched her cheek and it was cold, I checked for a pulse but there wasn't one.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry," I whispered leaning to leave a gentle kiss on her cheek, my lipstick leaving a red smear on her cheek, "Thank you."

I turned and grabbed the doctors hand and forcibly pulled him from the room.

"I said I wouldn't leave her!" he shouted at me trying to go back but I wasn't going to let him.

"She's dead Doctor, no pulse, she cold. She's saving us all," I spoke quickly tugging up the stairs and out of the house just it exploded sending us both across the street.

I blinked away the double vision but there was a harsh ringing in my ears, making everything around me strangely drowned out.

I stood and stumbled into Rose who came to steady me, I could hear her speak since she was so close and the doctor came closer as well so I was able to hear both sides of the conversation.

"She didn't make it," Rose said sadly and I hugged her to me.

"I'm sorry. She closed the rift," the Doctor said just as sadly. Dickens said something, his mouth moved but it wasn't loud or close enough for me to hear, something about a child?

"I did try Rose, but Gwyneth was already dead. Jezabelle had to pull me away from her."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked us.

"She'd been death for at least five minutes. I think from the moment she stepped under the arch," I informed her and she and the Doctor and Dickens all looked to me strangely, "Sorry am I being loud? There's a ringing in my ears, can't hear much."

"But she can't have. She spoke to us. She helped us. She saved us. How could she have done that?" Rose questioned us, still not happy that Gwyneth didn't make it out.

"There are more things in heaven and earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy. Even for you Doctor," Dickens said, I was able to hear him now so my hearing must be clearing.

oOo

Charles Dickens, two humans, and a Time Lord stood in front of a time and space machine, sounds line the set up for a bad joke.

"Right then, Charlie boy, I've just got to go into my," the Doctor glanced to the Tardis, "er, shed. Won't be long."

"What are you going to do now?" Rose asked him reaching out to grab my hand, she still was upset about Gwyneth, rightfully so.

"I shall take the mail coach back to London, quite literally post-haste. This is no time to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family and make amends to them. After all I've learned tonight, there can be nothing more vital," Dickens told us, much more emotion in his voice than when we had first met him.

"You've cheered up," the Doctor noticed.

"Exceedingly! This morning, I thought I knew everything in the world. Now I know I've just started. All these huge and wonderful notions, Doctor. I'm inspired. I must write about them," Dickens stated excitedly.

Rose looked at him worriedly, "Do you think that's wise?"

"I shall be subtle at first," he soothed her, "The Mystery of Edwin Drood still lacks and ending. Perhaps the killer was not the boy's uncle. Perhaps he was not of this Earth. The mystery of Edwin Drood and the Blue Elementals. I can spread the world, tell the truth."

The Doctor grinned, "Good luck with it. Nice to meet you. Fantastic."

"Bye, then, and thanks," Rose said shaking his hand and giving him a kiss to the cheek making him flush.

"Oh, my dear girl. How modern, thank you" he muttered as I shook his hand.

"She is indeed modern, I like to call her my 21st century girl," I told him teasingly and Rose swatted my arm giggling.

"But, I don't understand. In what way is this goodbye? Where are you going?" Dickens asked when he released my hand.

"You'll see. In the shed," the Doctor said simply, not bothering to elaborate when Dickens looed to him confused.

"Upon my soul, Doctor, it's one riddle after another with you. But after all these revelations, there's one mystery you still haven't explained. Answer me this. Who are you?" he asked seriously and I smirked, he picked one of the very few questions the Doctor wouldn't tell him.

"Just a friend passing through," the Doctor told him with a little shrug.

"But you have such knowledge of future times. I don't wish to impose on you, but I must ask you. My books. Doctor, do they last?" Dickens questioned warily, hesitant yet hopeful for the answer.

"Oh, yes!" the Doctor told him happily, grinning at him.

"For how long?" Dickens asked, now eager for the answer.

"Forever," the Doctor said easily making the man smile happily, "Right. Shed. Come on, you two."

I grinned to Dickens as shock crossed his face and ushered Rose ahead of me and into the Tardis first.

"In the box? The three of you?" Dickens asked aghast.

I turned in the doorway of the Tardis and winked at him and the Doctor shooed me inside, "Down boy, see you."

The Doctor shooed me further inside before I could do anymore mischief and closed the door behind himself.

"Doesn't that change history if he writes about blue ghosts?" Rose asked from the console as the Doctor and I made out way up to meet her.

I began pulling the more annoying pins from my hair as the Doctor replied, "In a week's time it's 1870, and that's the year he dies. Sorry. He'll never get to tell his story."

"Oh, no. he was so nice," Rose said sadly, growing attached so easily.

"But in your time, he was already dead. We've brought him back to life, and he's more alive now than he's ever been, old Charlie boy. Let's give him one last surprise," the Doctor said happily and with a grin he flipped a lever and the Tardis took off.

 **AN: It's been so long since my last update that I've disappointed myself. I've been working on a lot of different things, new stories and personal things. But I'm hoping to update regularly soon. Thank you all for staying with me for so long. Fav or follow my account if you haven't already so you can be on the look out for my new stories**


End file.
